De nueve meses y un poco más
by Hagastian
Summary: Yao le había dicho casi en éxtasis, que iban a ser padres. Iván no era capaz de creérselo todavía. ¿Podrían los dos, formar una familia? Rusia/Fem!China.
1. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer**: Lo saben. Lo sé. Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

**Advertencias**: ¿Humor fail? AU en cierta medida. Y creo que nada más grave que eso, me parece.

**Nota: **Alguien me reclama por F!Yao y lo castro x).

**Aparte:** _Pretendo_ que este fic completo cuente para el quinesob. Por ahora este capítulo aporta con 635 palabras.

* * *

**Capítulo uno: ****Revelaciones.**

Iván tragó saliva de forma audible con la intención de desbloquear su garganta que se había obstruido y le impedía hablar. Aún no podía componerse de la noticia que Yao le había dado hace unos minutos y todo su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar en algo que no fuera adentrarlo lentamente en un estado de shock, o en una crisis, que lo mismo le daría, realmente.

Parpadeó varias veces y la imagen de Yao con sus finísimas cejas elevadas y los labios delgados apretados en espera de alguna respuesta, aparecía y se extinguía a medida que abría o cerraba los ojos.

—¿Vas a hacer algo más que parecer una estatua, aru?

La voz molesta de la china hizo click en alguna parte de su ser y le permitió balbucear casi de forma incoherente algunas palabras que sonaron similares a "_qué quieres que haga. Es sorprendente_".

—¡Claro que es sorprendente, idiota! —Exclamó la oriental con un fastidio más que evidente y que seguramente, no tardaría en convertirse en enojo si las cosas seguían igual. El ruso recién, como si estuviera en un trance anteriormente, pareció despertar y se fijó en las mejillas rojas de Yao y su voz que estaba estancada en un decibel anormal de emoción—. ¡Pero di algo!

Ligeramente contagiado por el comportamiento de ella, Iván sonrió y trató de engullir la noticia para poder expresar algo. Consiguió, tras unos segundos, romper lo que fuera que le tenía apresado en ese estado y soltó una ligera risita repleta de nerviosismo a medida que sus pasos se acercaban al sofá donde Yao estaba sentada. De forma confusa le tomó las manos y apretó el pequeño aparato que ésta tenía allí.

—¿Esto no miente, cierto?

Las mejillas de ella parecieron encenderse aún más, aunque esta vez de molestia. En un tono seco, le dijo que no, que era perfectamente confiable. Iván hizo una mueca ambigua y su mirada recayó en el aparato que estaba prisionero entre las manos de ambos.

—Iván. Si no estuviera segura de esto —comenzó Yao a hablar mientras alternaba su oscura mirada con lo que sujetaban los dos y los ojos de él—. No habría insistido en comprar el test de embarazo, aru. Mucho menos realizarlo.

El ruso siguió con la vista fija en el pequeño test y reconoció un poco, que tenía razón. Que no le habría dicho que fueran a comprar el test aquella mañana y tampoco habría insistido en que no fuera a trabajar y se quedase a ver el resultado. ¡Pero aún cuando tuviera toda la razón del mundo no podía creerlo! ¡A cualquiera le sería imposible! Suspiró y pasó su lengua por sus labios secos para humedecerlos; no podía creer, todavía, cuando había pasado ya quince minutos desde que Yao salió del baño con el test apretado en sus manos y con una sonrisa que parecía querer escaparse de su rostro, pero él aún no era posible de aceptar que ella, su pareja con quién se había vuelto uno hace poco, estuviera embarazada. ¡Era insólito!

Aunque las pruebas se le presentaban casi de forma cruel, la seguridad de Yao, las manos de ella que de forma ilusionada le sujetaban y el bendito test que estaba allí, marcando en positivo la presencia de una vida creándose en el vientre de su mujer. Una vida que él ayudó a concebir…

Titubeó.

—Yao…

—¿Aún no crees nada, aru? —susurró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—No es eso. Es sólo que...

Mas la oriental le cortó las palabras, ahogando cualquier comentario en las propias exclamaciones que se colmaban de felicidad entre chillidos que contenían la palabra padres e hijos casi como una muletilla adictiva.

—¡Vamos a ser padres, Iván! ¡Padres, aru!

Iván le sonrió con una temblorosa sonrisa, no estando todavía totalmente seguro de las palabras de la china.

* * *

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia es bienvenida.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Creer de a poco

_Las advertencias y todo lo demás, sigue siendo lo mismo del primer cap~. _

**Palabras: **2146**. **

* * *

**Capítulo dos: ****Creer de a poco.**

Llevaban ya dos días los dos con la noticia de que un tercer integrante llegaría a su pequeña familia. Yao completamente contenta con la idea parecía incluso ser más feliz que nunca. Iván no podría decir lo mismo, porque aún le costaba creer que eso fuera cierto y aunque correspondía a las sonrisas y a los comentarios que la oriental hacía sobre el nuevo bebé; internamente todavía no era capaz de aceptar que el test de embarazó arrojó positivo.

¡Y tenía razones para no aceptarlo todavía! Por supuesto que sí. Sus manos se enredaron en forma nerviosa en el papel que estaba leyendo desde la mañana mientras pensaba en eso. ¿Tenía razones? Se preguntó detenidamente, intentando llegar verdaderamente al fondo de aquello. De forma inmediata se respondió que sí, que las tenía y que eran motivos de peso para poder no creer aún en la llegada de otro ser.

El motivo era simple y complejo a la vez y éste estaba en la posibilidad de Yao para tener hijos. ¿Cómo era eso posible si Yao era una nación? Se arrugó su boca en un gesto de incomprensión e impaciencia porque la china ya se había encargado desde que todo comenzó en explicarle que ellos si bien no eran humanos, tampoco eran muy diferentes a esas existencias y compartían muchas cosas además de la apariencia. Cosas entre las que estaba el poder procrear.

_"Nunca he visto a un país tener un hijo…"_ había intentado rebatir casi esperanzado con aquella sonrisa nerviosa que no le dejaba en paz desde ese día. Mas Yao, como si hubiera sabido desde mucho antes que le haría aquel comentario, se rió con ligereza y murmuró un _"eso es porque no sabes nada de esas cosas, aru"_ antes de explicarle con lujo y detalle que ellos podían vivir de forma idéntica a los seres que protegían. Exasperado, Iván le reclamó que ya poseía conocimiento de eso y Yao, aún con una sonrisa que podía antojarse de burlesca, siguió con su explicación, terminando en un _"pero como nunca los países han intimado tanto como para procrear, no se había visto nada"_. Y después de eso al ruso le pareció oír algo de que ella era mayor que él y que por eso, sabía más cosas. Aunque eso prefirió hacer como que no había oído nada.

Recordó entonces Iván, que de su boca escaparon palabras de burla referente a la última explicación, aludiendo a que ellos serían los primeros y que Yao literalmente, hirvió en vergüenza que se acantonó en sus mejillas de forma alevosa. Aquella reacción en esa ocasión acabó con todo comentario entre ambos sobre el bebé, porque inmediatamente la china para evitar que Iván siguiera molestándola, se fue.

El ruso sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa conversación y de forma reticente, aceptó que las palabras de ella podrían tener fundamento; especialmente porque era mayor y había vivido muchos más milenios que él. Aún así no quitaba la extrañeza del asunto.

Pero por otra parte, acababa de tirarse completamente solo un argumento que abría las puertas a lo que él no quería creer.

Abrumado, decidió dejar el trabajo que sabía no terminaría ese día y resolvió encaminarse a casa, donde podría beber un largo trago de vodka y relajarse un poco. Necesitaba despejarse con urgencia antes de que la vocecilla de Yao que retumbaba en su cabeza, gritándole aún que sería padre, le volviera loco.

Estando ya en su hogar, se entregó al arte mundano de vagar por el resto de la tarde, disfrutando del ruido lejano de la radio y del vaso de su mejor trago que sujetaba entre los dedos. Con los ojos cerrados y las piernas estiradas, se quedó en un sofá de colores claros, no pensando en nada más que esa era la mejor manera de perder el tiempo y de eliminar el stress. Sin embargo su modorra no duró todo el tiempo que a él le hubiese gustado, pues mientras buscaba una posición más cómoda y terminaba de beberse el vodka de su vaso, el teléfono que se encontraba en la sala sonó; haciendo una mueca de desagrado se vio en la obligación de contestarlo y restregándose un ojo se levantó de su comodidad para atender.

No alcanzó a colocarse correctamente el auricular en la oreja, cuando la voz de Corea le chilló algo que no supo entender por la línea. Tosiendo con un poco de incomodidad aclaró la voz y le preguntó que quería.

El coreano con una exclamación de sorpresa que el ruso tomó como una disculpa, le preguntó si Yao estaba con él. Naturalmente y como era obvio, le respondió que no.

—_Oh…llamaba para felicitarle_ —dijo Corea con la voz repleta de gritona alegría—. _Pero supongo que a ti también puedo hacerlo. Después de todo, eres el que colocó la mitad en eso._

Iván no recibía llamadas de ese país, aún así aquello no era excusa para las palabras sin ningún maldito sentido, que le decía sin parar por el teléfono.

—_Creo que no te entiendo_ —aclaró interrumpiendo alguna palabrería que no comprendía.

—_¿Aniki no te ha contado todavía? _—cuestionó el muchacho incrédulo e Iván se preguntó porqué utilizaba ese apelativo masculino. Mentalmente y mientras Corea parecía quedarse en silencio, anotó preguntárselo a Yao cuando llegase. Repentinamente, el muchacho tosió y se rió—. _¡Entonces te contaré! ¡Después de todo, contar las grandes noticias se originó en Corea!_

El ruso rodó los ojos y esperó. Pudo escuchar como tomaba aire.

—_¡Felicidades por tu próximo hijo!_

La exclamación le retumbó en la oreja como si ésta fuera un túnel en la que rebotan los ecos de las personas.

No supo a ciencia cierta en qué momento cortó la llamada ni qué comentarios había hecho él o el asiático al respecto. Lo único que su cabeza atinaba a pensar era en cuántas personas sabían ya de eso.

¿¡Y por qué él era el único que todavía no podía creerlo!?

Con casi un tic a punto de dominar uno de sus ojos, se dejó caer en el sofá que ocupaba anteriormente; pensando en qué conociendo a Yao como la conocía, era más que seguro que toda su familia supiera ya de todo el asunto. Y es que ella no se lo guardaría ni aunque la vida dependiera de ello, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Suspiró y enredó una de sus manos desprovistas de guante alguno en su cabello; para sí razonó que le parecía increíble que fuera el único ser que dudara de todo. Recordó entonces una de las últimas frases que había escuchado atentamente del coreano y su suspiro anterior se convirtió de pronto, en casi un gemido quejumbroso.

_"¡De seguro que junto con Aniki, formarán una familia maravillosa!"_

Quiso reír rebosante de incredulidad ante aquellas palabras. ¡Era demasiado! Además, ¿Él siendo padre? Más bien. ¿Él y Yao criando juntos a un hijo? La sola idea se le hacía casi inverosímil. No es que no le gustara, al contrario, porque de cierta manera él tenía experiencia como padre al menos de una forma simbólica, es decir, era en alguna medida padre de todos los habitantes de su país ¿No? Pero de allí a realmente criar a un hijo era un paso tremendamente enorme que no estaba preparado para dar. Todavía no, al menos.

El hecho de tener que criar y hacerse cargo de otra existencia de esa manera tan íntima y personal le daba algo de miedo, si era sincero. No podía evitar retorcerse las manos en nerviosismo, como si fuera un crío, ante ese pensamiento y aunque aún no aceptaba del todo el embarazo, parte del él se preguntaba si podría hacerse cargo. Si lo haría bien.

Aquello le daba también razones de peso para no creer en el embarazo. Aunque parte de su ser le decía ya que se fuera preparando a tener entre sus brazos una criatura de escasos centímetros, que le exigiría su amor mediante llantos y le despertaría a medianoche (al menos, según lo que había visto en sus propios ciudadanos). Si, era verdaderamente encantadora aquella visión, pensó mientras su boca se curvaba en un gesto cínico.

Pero como fuera, necesitaba una prueba más demostrativa que el maldito test. ¡Eso era! Para creerlo tenía que ver algún cambio físico en Yao que anunciara, que efectivamente, allí había un hijo.

Con esa idea fija en su cabeza, dejó su rendida posición y volvió a encaminarse al teléfono; allí y siendo presa de una extraña ansiedad, marcó el teléfono de Yao. La voz de ella no tardó en responderle al otro lado.

—_Estoy en una reunión importante, Iván_ —dijo ella sin esperar a que le saludara. Se le notaba la voz fastidiada—. _Mi jefe está intentando arreglar un asunto de gran relevancia. Llámame después, aru._

—¡_Pero Yao, esto es más importante aún!_ —replicó haciendo un ligero puchero que obviamente nadie podía ver. Con satisfacción esperó y escuchó un suspiro frustrado que le daba la palabra—. _¿Cuánto tardará en que te crezca el vientre?_

Esperó varios segundos, una fina e inocente sonrisa adornando sus rasgos.

—_Tu…_

Arrugando las cejas se preguntó porqué la voz de Yao sonaba furiosa. ¡Si lo que había hecho era una simple pregunta de importancia vital!

—_¿Yo, Yao?_ —aventuró a decir, creyendo que ella no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle.

Mas la oriental masculló algo en su idioma (algo que definitivamente a Iván no le sonó agradable) y la llamada se cortó.

—_¿Yao-Yao, estás allí?_

Solamente el pitar intermitente del aparato telefónico escuchó sus palabras.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el ruso pensó que la llamada se había cortado por algún motivo desconocido y esperó a que la china le llamara. Obviamente esto no ocurrió jamás porque fue la misma mujer que cortó la llamada ante la pregunta tan fuera de lugar. Pero Iván eso no lo sabía.

Con su duda aún colgando en su cabeza, Iván se quedó cerca del teléfono, esperando alguna llamada de Yao. ¡Por qué sabía que tendría que llamarle para responderle! Puesto que de esa respuesta dependía la prueba definitiva para creer todo ese asunto del embarazo.

Aunque llegó la noche e Iván aún en la misma sala, optó por esperar a que la misma oriental llegara a casa. Por fortuna, ella apareció alrededor de las ocho, con los ojos brillantes de cansancio que lo único que indicaban, era que quería dormir hasta el final de los días.

El ruso, haciendo caso omiso a eso la recibió sonriendo, preguntándole en un ligero reproche, porqué no le llamó nunca.

—No tenía por qué hacerlo, Iván —musitó ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina, seguramente a preparar algo de té o a hacer la cena. Por turnos de convivencia que acordaron, le correspondía hacerlo ese día—. No iba a responderte eso tan estúpido.

Él, haciendo caso omiso de las últimas palabras, le rebatió que eso no era estúpido ni nada, sino que le causaba curiosidad saberlo. Yao, desde la otra habitación y en medio del ruido que provocaba sacar implementos para cocinar, le respondió con evidente sorpresa que eso no se lo esperaba y era de lo más seguro que aquella revelación influyó en ella, porque se asomó un instante a donde Iván estaba.

—Depende mucho de la mujer, aru —comenzó a decir en el momento que se colocaba un delantal blanco—. Pero generalmente se comienza a notar alrededor de los tres meses —aclaró y mientras Iván le miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta una sonrisa cariñosa surcó sus rasgos y se llevó sin notarlo, una mano a su vientre plano—. Falta mucho para eso, aru. Así que por mientras, deja de hacer el vago y ayúdame a anudarme esto.

Él le hizo caso y se le acercó. Cogió las esquinas de las tiras de tela que Yao le ofreció y comenzó a anudarlas lentamente en su espalda, en la base de su cuello. Desde allí y siendo él varios centímetros más alto, podía verla y su vista se detuvo unos instantes en su abdomen delgado y plano. Sin poder evitarlo, imaginó ese lugar abultado, contorneado en un círculo que guardaba con celo a una vida. Su mirada se suavizó y su sonrisa se ensanchó ante la imagen de Yao con los signos físicos del embarazo. Reparó en que ella seguía teniendo una mano posada allí y sintió el impulso de tocarla con la misma delicadeza que la asiática lo hacía en ese minuto.

Por ese pensamiento, se removió ligeramente, pero estaban tan cerca que Yao pudo sentirle. Girando la cabeza, le sonrió.

—Quiero ver cuando eso pase —declaró él sin pensarlo.

Yao sorpresivamente le tomó una mano y la posó donde ella tenía aún la suya.

—Falta aún, pero el tiempo pasará volando, aru.

Y esa imagen, más todo lo que acarreaba el proceso de esperar un hijo, le ilusionaba un poco y de a pedacitos, derribaba toda su muralla de incredulidad.

* * *

Ay, Iván, esto ni siquiera está comenzando y me la paso tan bien imaginándote en esta situación. 8D.

Gracias por leer, gente ;3.


	3. Aceptaciones

Advertencias y todo lo demás, como el primer cap. Aunque en este cap, posiblemente deba incluirse la cursileria.

**Palabras: **3486**. **

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Aceptaciones.**

Era ya tarde cuando comenzaron a cenar. Como era habitual, entre ambos se instalaba un silencio que era roto por el movimiento de los cubiertos y alguna que otra palabra ocasional que pedía algún objeto de la mesa que estaba fuera del alcance de las manos. Las conversaciones que ambas partes trataban de sacar de sus gargantas, no alcanzaban a nacer por demasiado tiempo, porque morían al no encontrar gracia en comentarlas en aquellos minutos, especialmente porque los temas saltaban entre la política o la economía y ellos preferían desde siempre hablar sobre ello en otros lugares, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Además, el silencio les iba como anillo al dedo, demasiado adaptados a compartir y comunicarse con él como para forzar la situación en otros aspectos.

Y si algún comentario nacía, era bienvenido, pero si no pasaba nada, también los dos lo recibían con afecto.

—Corea me llamó —mencionó Iván de pronto, recordando el suceso de horas atrás. Yao alzó la mirada de su plato a medida que una ceja se elevaba con sutileza, evidencia de la sorpresa que esa llamada de provocaba. Los hombros del ruso se encogieron, señalando que estaba en las mismas, antes de llevar un bocado a su boca y mascarlo para poder responder—. Te felicita por…por lo del embarazo.

Se percató que los ojos castaños de la china se suavizaban ante ello y le pareció ver un atisbo de dulce cariño girar allí. Volvió a llevar más comida a su boca y se le quedó mirando, en espera de alguna palabra.

—Le dije esta mañana, aru —anunció ella evidenciando lo obvio. Sonreía y seguramente un recuerdo de ese momento inundó su memoria, porque guardó silencio unos instantes y sus ojos brillaban perdidos en el mundo del pasado—. Está tan feliz como nosotros por el bebé —resumió aún medio perdida en la conversación que tuvo con su hermano.

El de cabellos claros sencillamente le miró, dejando a Yao perderse en un recuerdo de algo grato. Aunque mientras, él detallaba en su cabeza la conversación extraña (y hasta insulsa) que tuvo con el hermano menor de su pareja; terminando por recordar cuando el asiático le dijo a Yao, aniki. Sin perder el tiempo le preguntó a la china sobre aquello y asombrado, la observó cubrirse con un velo de sonrojos que se le antojaban de vergüenza o similar. Alzando las cejas, pensó que metió el pie en algún secreto familiar (cosa que hasta cierto punto no le sorprendía, pues si había algo que caracterizaba a la nación asiática, eran los secretos).

—Eso… —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa estirada y los ojos brillantes en algo que se asemejaba a un trozo de temor. La vio tragar con dificultad y por unos segundos desvió la vista a algún punto, luego la levantó e Iván sintió en su castaña mirada un rastro de emociones que hacía tiempo no veía—. No todos en mi familia, saben que soy mujer, aru.

Sonreía, pero el ruso supo captar que aquella sonrisa se debía a que rememoraba su pasado y sabía que no eran recuerdos exactamente felices los que atravesaban por aquella cabeza. Aún así no hizo comentario alguno durante unos minutos, para permitirle a Yao unos segundos con ella misma.

Aunque después rompió (quizás para mejor) la atmósfera apática que comenzó a expandirse en ese cuarto, haciendo un comentario que le comía la cabeza desde hace mucho.

—Si Corea te trata como hombre —comenzó a decir, colocándose en el lugar del muchacho, imaginando a Yao de hombre (cosa que aparte, se le hacía demasiado extraña) —. ¿Cómo podrías esperar un bebé, Yao?

Su pregunta rebotó como una pelota en el vidrio amorfo del ambiente, repercutiendo en la oriental y trayéndola abruptamente al presente, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera y un atisbo de sonrisa real, de esas que merecían verse para siempre y ser retratadas. Iván imaginaba, mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Yao sin esos pequeños pechos y con su sexo cambiado. Oh, no era una imagen que él prefería, pues ya atesoraba y adoraba la figura de Yao tal y como la conocía.

—Creo que Corea no se preocupa por esos detalles, aru —susurró ella con la voz rota por la risa que seguramente su imaginación le estaba provocando.

El ruso le imitó, estirando la comisura de sus labios, divertido también con esa idea. ¡Si era tan ridícula y divertida! Definitivamente, pensó para sí, Yao tenía una familia con pensamientos y costumbres que eran todo un misterio para él.

—Aún así no deja de ser raro. Es irracional, Yao...

Iván comentó aquello con el afán de intentar desentrañar la idea de un hombre embarazado, mas la oriental negó con la cabeza como si ese asunto ya hubiera pasado antes. Le respondió ella, con calma, como si le estuviera explicando algo brutalmente obvio a un niño pequeño, que ya había intentado explicarle a Corea sobre ese asunto, pero que él no lo entendía porque tenía en la cabeza la idea fija de que su Aniki, era hombre. Y nadie más que ella sabía que eso no se lo podría quitar ni aunque le diera pruebas de lo contrario.

—Además no me molesta, aru —finalizó con un aire que le restaba importancia al asunto—. Si no quiere creerlo está bien, estoy acostumbrada a que me trate así, de todas maneras.

Y como si finalizara ese asunto, terminó de comer e instó a Iván a hacer lo mismo, alegando que la comida se enfriaría aún más y sabría mal así. El euroasiático le hizo caso, aunque en su interior dejó marcado ese asunto con Corea como algo importante, declarando para sí que algún día hablaría con el chico para hacerle entender que su hermano era en realidad, hermana.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso con calma, llenando los corazones de esos padres ya de nombre con la idea de que en algunos meses más, otro miembro llegaría a sus vidas, a instalarse en sus almas como fruto de todo lo que habían hecho juntos. Yao, era quién más evidenciaba eso, pues ya comenzaba a dar muestras físicas de todo el proceso.

—¡Suelta!

E Iván a veces sin saber, se daba cuenta de esas cosas.

Estaban ambos en la cama, dispuestos a dormir para enfrentar el siguiente día de trabajo. Iván, como costumbre, había adquirido acercarse para dormir abrazados (le daba paz, había mencionado una vez, hace años, cuando apenas comenzaban a dormir juntos). Pero Yao le corrió los brazos de un manotazo, quitándolos de su cintura y se hundió más entre las colchas. Ella estaba de espaldas y no podía ver el gesto de sorpresa que surcó el rostro de Iván en ese minuto; sin embargo el ruso, no dispuesto a rendirse todavía, volvió a pasar su brazo. Aunque calculando mal, porque Yao no estaba en la misma posición de antes y en lugar de tocar su cintura, terminó rozando sus pechos.

A Yao eso no le gustó nada y argumentando que le dolía el contacto, lo pateó por debajo y se acurrucó en una esquina de la cama. El ruso, haciendo un puchero hizo lo mismo pero al lado contrario. ¡No podía entender esas extrañas reacciones! Si solamente, decía para sí mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, los había rozado despacio ¡Ni los tocó siquiera!

Esa noche lo dejó pasar, aunque durmió mal. Pero era preferible eso a escuchar de los labios de Yao escapar quejas sobre su hosca manera de tratarlo; quejas que le parecían infundadas, pero que le resbalaban, echándole la culpa a factores como el trabajo o el cansancio.

Después de todo, ya estaba terminando el primer mes de embarazo y había visto en Yao algunos cambios que le alteraban el humor; como la sensibilidad en algunas zonas del cuerpo que a ella le molestaba o unos ligeros mareos que había tratado de disimular en su presencia, por nombrar algunos. A esas alturas estaba (o eso creía él), acostumbrado. Además, él podría llegar a tener algo de culpa, porque la misma china le había explicado muchas ocasiones que algunas veces se sentía mal porque su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, a adaptarse para poder tener al bebé; pero él, haciendo caso omiso a esas cosas, igual seguía tratándola como si no hubiera ningún cambio entre ambos y por ello se ganaba varios reproches que siempre terminaba por desechar.

Con un suspiro frustrado que escapó de sus labios, el ruso daba vueltas por las calles. Era de mañana y aún demasiado temprano como para presentarse a su trabajo, pero no aguantó quedarse en casa y decidió caminar un rato para despejarse.

La razón de su inquietud se debía a que ese día, él y Yao irían al médico, al primer control prenatal o parecido, según lo tenía entendido. Y eso le daba una sensación de nervios aplastante que le alteraba por completo. No sabía a qué atenerse y se interrogaba de forma constante sobre qué tipo de preguntas haría el bendito médico o qué podría decir él al respecto. Se imaginaba a sí mismo, diciendo cosas que le habían pasado con la china, cosas que le sonaban totalmente ridículas y absurdas.

_"—Yao-Yao no me deja tocarla porque me dice que le duelen los pechos y los siente más pesados"_

Eso era una de las tantas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y él mismo imaginaba su cara, sonriente, mirando a un médico de grandes anteojos de botella y delantal blanco, mientras decía eso.

¡Era absolutamente irrisorio!

Gruñó y mientras seguía andando sopesó la idea de pasar a beber un poco para calmarse. Pero se resistió a ella porque llegaría tarde a trabajar. Aunque estaba seguro de que los nervios no le dejarían hacer nada de forma decente, pero sabiendo que tenía una responsabilidad, se devolvió en su andar, esperando que quizás, si hacia todo bien, el tiempo sería benevolente con él y avanzaría dando saltos por el reloj.

Aunque no fue exactamente como quiso, pues se fue colocando nervioso a medida que el tiempo pasaba, preguntándose cada vez más sobre el tipo de médico, las cosas que podrían decirse, sobre los temas referentes al embarazo… ¡Eran tantas cosas! Y él, aunque había investigado algo, se sentía perdido en un mar de incertidumbre que estaba lleno de temas que él no podía entender a plenitud. Entre todas esas interrogantes, fue que Yao llegó a su despacho y le preguntó si se encontraba listo.

Titubeante le respondió que sí y se encaminaron juntos al Medincentre, un hospital que Iván conocía bien y que quedaba accesible a todos. Él, a modo de capricho, se opuso rotundamente a que fueran a un hospital en China, alegando contra cualquier argumento que quedaba demasiado lejos y no lo conocía. Sin demasiado contratiempo, la china no opuso problema alguno, intuyendo que Iván se había opuesto a ir a su país por alguna razón.

—¿Qué te pasa, Iván? —Preguntó Yao mientras subían en un ascensor. Estaban al lado del otro y ella le miraba de forma escrutadora.

Él le respondió que nada, pero una risa burlona de la oriental le cortó las palabras.

—Casi puedo oler tu nerviosismo en el aire, aru —se mofó—. No puedo creer que estés más nervioso que yo, que soy la embarazada.

Iván no manifestó nada en voz alta, (más porque no quería seguir siendo víctima de las burlas que por otra cosa), pero tosió con sequedad.

—Además, está es una visita informativa, aru. Lo mejor es ir al segundo mes, pero…

No necesito completar esa frase que fue acallada por la puerta del ascensor al abrirse. Yao quiso decir que le hacía ilusión.

Finalmente llegaron al piso donde sería su primera visita y entraron de forma exageradamente puntual a su hora médica. Allí un médico les recibió y los hizo pasar a su oficina.

En el interior, él comenzó a relatarles cosas que parecían aprendidas de memoria, especialmente por su tono parejo y carente de emociones. Les relató que el embarazo era un proceso hermoso y que ellos debían estar listos para enfrentarlo, junto con otras cosas que el ruso sintió vacías y faltas de sentido, porque él ya las había ido viviendo durante todo el tiempo transcurrido desde ese lejano día donde vieron el test de embarazo.

Y cuando creyó que esa visita sería mucho menos emocionante de lo que él había imaginado, el doctor comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Yao, centrándose mucho en cómo ella se sentía con su cuerpo y si había notado cambios que le eran molestos.

Yao abrió la boca para contestar, pero Iván, creyendo que hacía un bien mayor, se adelantó a comentar por ella:

—Yao-Yao ha tenido cambios sutiles, pero el más notable ocurre en sus pechos. Cuando los toco puedo notarlos más grandes, aunque no mucho y ella siempre se queja de que están más sensibles —dijo sonriendo a medida que hablaba, sintiéndose satisfecho por sus palabras que escapaban bajo las miradas atónitas del doctor que estaba al frente y de Yao que se encontraba a su lado—. También ha tenido algunos mareos…

Su voz se vio interrumpida por una patada brutalmente fuerte que Yao le dio por lo bajo, él, suprimiendo un chillido de dolor giró su cara y pudo ver el rostro de ella más debajo de lo normal. Decir que estaba rojo era quedarse corto y el ruso no necesitó intentar mirar sus ojos que eran tapados por las oscuras mechas de su cabello, para sentir la furia volcánica que brillaban en ellos y amenaza lentamente, con causarle más dolor si seguía hablando. Considerando de forma prudente esa muda advertencia, se acomodó y guardó silencio, mirando al doctor que seguía con sus ojos pendientes de él.

—Oh…eso se debe a que los flujos sanguíneos que están ubicados en los pechos reciben mayor sangre de la acostumbrada. Y comenzarán a crecer con lentitud durante el parto, adecuándose para la leche —explicó el médico, tratando de recobrar la compostura que fue perdida por el comentario de Iván—. Los mareos y las náuseas también son normales y se acentuarán durante el proceso, pero nada es para preocuparse.

Yao, haciendo que tomaba la mano de Iván en señal de apoyo, clavó allí sus uñas y prosiguió a hablar sobre temas que le causaban un poco de curiosidad.

Iván les miraba hablar sobre cosas como las hormonas, el flujo vaginal y la dieta que la china debería seguir de ahora en adelante. Las uñas de Yao no se despegaron de su carne hasta que ella terminó de decir todo lo que tenía que hablar y eso ahogaba todas las preguntas y comentarios que se moría por hacer.

Aunque de forma repentina, el doctor se giró hacía él.

—Usted como padre, debe sentirse un poco fuera de lugar entre estas cosas —comenzó a decir a medida que se acomodaba teatralmente los anteojos—. Porque mayoritariamente conciernen a la mujer, ya que ella sufre todos los cambios. Sin embargo, debe usted saber que es importante que esté aquí.

Con un discurso seguramente repetido a muchas personas que estuvieron allí con anterioridad, le habló a Iván sobre varias cosas que él tenía consciencia ya, pero que escuchar de boca de alguien le produjo cierta sensación de alivio, de bienestar. Le charló sobre la importancia de tener al padre desde el principio, de que él sería un punto de apoyo para Yao y que debería sentirse orgulloso de todo lo que habían formado los dos, también recomendó que podría asistir a todas las citas prenatales y si así lo deseaba, cuando tocara la primera ecografía, podría estar presente.

Iván, con un calor extraño en el corazón no pudo más que darle la razón. Porque se sentía así, el tiempo le había permitido valorar realmente todo lo que pasaba y se sentía rebosante de emociones positivas, aceptando cada día más la imagen de Yao embarazada, de él siendo padre y de los dos formando una familia. Eso le llenaba el alma de un sentimiento caluroso y febril, que no era más que la manifestación de la felicidad maravillosa que le tomaba de la mano como nunca antes. Y a él le gustaba y le hacía sentirse tremendamente orgulloso de ser parte. De estar allí con Yao.

Sin darse cuenta, le sonrió con auténtica sinceridad.

—Ahora que lo veo feliz con eso, creo que es el momento de hacerle algunas advertencias —prosiguió el médico con un aire repentinamente solemne, que pretendía asustar o cuanto menos, alarmar—. ¿Está listo para la otra parte del embarazo donde usted tendrá mucho protagonismo?

Iván, aún con el corazón caliente y ligeramente entusiasmado con las últimas palabras, asintió. Si él podía ser parte de eso más que con compañía permanente, no necesitaba más que saber qué hacer y estaría listo para cualquier cosa.

—A medida que transcurran los meses, su mujer experimentará cosas en la que usted será el sostén principal —mencionó marcando las palabras con su gruesa voz—. Entre los más importantes estarán los cambios de humor, a los cuales usted tendrá que aprender a hacerles frente y no perder la cabeza.

Una corriente de placer le corrió por el espinazo cuando escuchó decir "su mujer". Como era natural, él sabía eso, aunque confirmarlo siempre a expensas de otros era más que estremecedor. Aún así, se centró en las palabras del médico y movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Podía decir que estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Yao y pensaba que estos no serían tan peligrosos como los que ya había vivido.

¿Qué podría ser peor, realmente?

—También es posible que ella sienta antojos que no son comunes —retomó el médico, atrayendo su atención—. Y que estos ocurran a deshora. Su deber, como el hombre de la relación es ayudar a que esas pequeñas cosas no sean un impedimento para el correcto transcurso del embarazo y un poco de su colaboración siempre será un beneficio para usted, su mujer y su hijo.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Antojos a deshora? ¿Humor cambiante? Pf. Iván sentía que eso sería reverendamente fácil y era más que obvio que él daría todo de su parte hasta más allá de los nueve meses. ¡Si tenía la plena disposición y deseo para ello!

—Podré con ello —dijo con un timbre de orgullo que no se preocupó de disimular.

No vio la sonrisa casi peligrosa del médico, sonrisa que se veía era una burla al ver a Iván sin saber lo que realmente sería el futuro.

Terminaron charlando sobre cambios posibles en el segundo mes y el énfasis estuvo en que Yao tenía que cuidarse mucho, comer sano y no estresarse por el trabajo. También fluyeron comentarios sobre que ella podría sentir mucho cansancio y que tendría malos despertares que podrían desembocar en mal humor. Por último, entre la sonrisa ilusionada de Yao y la cara relajada de Iván, acordaron una segunda cita al término del segundo mes y la pareja abandonó el lugar.

Los dos caminaban de regreso a casa con sensaciones bastantes confortables en sus almas.

—Yao —mencionó Iván deteniéndose en seco de forma sorpresiva. La china le imitó con las cejas alzadas en sorpresa. Iván había hablado con mucha determinación al mencionar su nombre—. ¿Aún has seguido con los mareos, no?

Ella enrojeció y trató de negarlo, pero el destino completamente en su contra le hizo cerrar los ojos y buscar apoyo en el hombro de Iván con sus manos, para no caer al piso.

—Esto es perfecto~ —canturreó el ruso mientras se aseguraba que ella estaba bien. La sonrisa que tenía creció un poco y le hizo doler las mejillas por toda la felicidad que tenía concentrada allí—. ¡Decidido! ¡Ya no harás más viajes a tu país porque te quedarás a vivir conmigo hasta que nazca nuestro hijo!

_Hijo._

Se dio el tiempo para saborear la palabra en sus labios. Se sentía extremadamente bien allí y era una de las palabra más dulces que habían llenado su boca jamás.

—¿¡Qué cosa, aru?!

El chillido de Yao le sacó de su ensoñación y sabiendo que eso pasaría, se apresuró a explicar que si su deber como padre y como su pareja era velar por su seguridad, sonriendo siempre, terminó por rematar con que no correría el riesgo de tenerla lejos si podía pasarle algo. Sabía que esos argumentos harían a Yao aceptar, la conocía y todas esas expresiones que solamente se sinceraba con ella, le ablandarían el corazón.

—P-Pero no puedo aceptar eso, aru. Tengo deberes. ¡Soy China!

—Irás siempre y cuando sea estrictamente necesario. Anda, Yao-Yao. Al menos por los primeros tres meses.

La sintió titubear y aprovecho para dar un último argumento:

—Los primeros tres meses son peligrosos para el bebé y para ti, Yao.

_**Bingo.**_

La mirada de ella se suavizó hasta más no poder y la sintió completamente entregada a sus palabras.

—Solamente durante los tres meses, aru —amenazó con fiereza.

Iván aceptó complacido.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Primero. Sobre Yao y como explica que es mujer**: Eso es un resumen de una explicación que **Nemipl** da mucho mejor en su fic **Pies de loto dorado** (el cuál si van a su perfil, podrán leerlo). Las razones están allí y yo simplemente hice una ligera referencia a ello en cosas como que no todos saben que es mujer. He allí porque Corea le sigue tratando de Aniki y que Corea siga creyéndolo así se debe a mucha fuerza de costumbre.

**Segundo. Retomando el tema anterior**: Sobre la mención de que Yao si fuera hombre en este fic y el comentario de Iván de que eso sería irracional, pues, no pretendo atacar ni al yaoi ni a ningún otro género como el M-Preg. Simplemente como Yao es mujer, es lo más natural del mundo que Iván hiciera ese comentario, porque vamos, es ilógico que un hombre tenga hijos. Es simplemente eso, nada más y reitero, no ataco a nada. (El mundo sabe que me gusta el yaoi, orz, atacar eso sería ridículo).

**Tercero. Sobre el...OoC:** Yo debo decir que siento algo-bastante- de OoC pululando, pido disculpas por ello y haré todo lo posible para disminuirlo. Pero eso sí, como estos dos ya son pareja, tomo algunas cosas como ellos actuarían si efectivamente fueran una pareja. Por eso quizás algo se vea OoC, pero hay cosas que al ser pareja, supongo que escapan del canon. De todos modos, cualquier comentario respecto a esto yo lo recibo con muchísimo gusto.

Y, bueno, naturalmente comienzan los problemas porque sigue el tercer mes...y sufre Iván, sufre 8D.

Gracias por leer, gente ;3.


	4. Consigo mismo

Advertencias y todo lo demás, como el primer cap. Eso si. En este advierto desde ya: Cursileria. MUCHA cursileria.

**Palabras: **5075**.**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Consigo mismo.**

Con regocijo, sentía la ilusión apoderarse de las fibras que conformaban su cuerpo a medida que los días se perdían. Sin darse cuenta, Iván vio como el segundo mes de embarazo de Yao tocaba fondo.

En todo ese período de tiempo, los dos finalmente se instalaron a vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo. Con mucha menos cantidad de problemas de los que el ruso pensó que podrían llegar a formarse, pues si bien al principio Yao era reticente a vivir realmente allí, ella misma fue la que comenzó a adaptar el hogar, dándole de sus propias características a las habitaciones, llenándola de objetos personales y de decoraciones propias; señal ineludible de su presencia en ese lugar.

El cambio fue agradable a pesar de que al principio la china le echaba en cara que no tenía el menor derecho para obligarla a vivir allí.

_"—Tengo mi propia casa en mi país, aru —había mascullado la primera noche de su traslado oficial a la casa de Iván. Y aventando una almohada con brusquedad en la cama, se acostó y se acurrucó en ella, con el ceño fruncido—. Espera a que llegue el día que marca los tres meses y me iré. Bien lo sabes, aru._

_En esa ocasión, el ruso simplemente le había sonreído antes de ir al baño a lavarse los dientes._

_—No lo harás. Porque te acostumbrarás a vivir aquí conmigo."_

El recuerdo de esa conversación y de las actitudes furiosas de Yao para con él en toda esa semana, aún estaban bastante frescos en su memoria. Pero las cosas se cumplieron tal cual él las había vaticinado, la china no había hecho comentario alguno con él después y con apresurada lentitud, la vida de los dos se fue convirtiendo en algo relativamente normal; aunque no quitaba que fuera extraño para él verla en casa tanto tiempo, era agradable sí, pero raro.

Por suerte se acostumbró rápido y se sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con la vida completamente estabilizada. Al menos en el ámbito personal, en esa parte dónde dejaba de ser Rusia y se volvía sencillamente Iván; allí se sentía bien, prácticamente pleno y tranquilo, preocupándose solamente del pasar del tiempo y de esperar que la parte final que le daría tranquilidad completa a su vida, llegaría en algunos meses más, cuando su hijo naciera.

Esa sensación era extraña, tenía que admitir; tan pocas veces tocado por ella que desconfiaba si llegaba un momento donde todo se destruiría, restregándole en cara que para alguien como él, era imposible ser perfectamente feliz. Sin embargo, aún con toda esa sensación agarrotándole los nervios y la piel, se sentía dolorosamente bien. Y aunque todavía le costaba horrores asimilarla al completo, lentamente se iba dejando caer en una red de confianza que le adormecía y le llenaba.

Mientras pensaba en eso y sus dedos se enfriaban con el contacto del vaso de vidrio que sujetaba, la tarde llegaba a su fin y las oscuras manchas del manto nocturno comenzó a aparecer, tiñendo el cielo de violeta.

Cerró los ojos y se reclinó en el sofá donde estaba. Tenía trabajo que hacer pero se sentía tan bien allí, que sus ganas y su voluntad no eran la suficiente como para levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto que funcionaba de despacho. Tras casi quince minutos en donde decidió tomar en calma y no pensar en nada más que el pasar del quemante líquido por su garganta, se puso de pie y se encaminó a trabajar. Después de todo, tenía deberes que cumplir y no podía permitir que su modorra fuera superior a su trabajo, que era una responsabilidad enorme.

Estuvo así hasta las nueve de la noche, metido de lleno en documentos sobre alianzas económicas y reformas para el bien de la población. Y cuando decidió acostarse a dormir, ya que los ojos lentamente se le iban cerrando, se percató de que Yao ya había llegado (ella había salido en la tarde, a buscar algo que escapaba del conocimiento de Iván) y que se encontraba acostada en la cama, cruzada en ella.

La postura relajada del cuerpo de ella le dio la impresión a Iván de que dormía, así que con cuidado se sentó en la orilla, dispuesto a quitarse las botas. Mas la voz agotada que le saludó le hizo sobresaltarse.

—Creí que dormías —dijo con obviedad mientras seguía en su faena.

El colchón se movió y la voz de Yao, cuando volvió a hablar se escuchó algunos espacios más lejana.

—Sólo es cansancio, aru. Caminé mucho hoy.

Iván tiró las botas en un rincón y se giró para verla. Efectivamente se veía con el rostro cansado y el gesto suave de sus labios serios parecía ser más débil y endeble que de costumbre. Volviendo a centrar atención en lo que hacía, el ruso procedió a desvestirse para ponerse una pijama mientras Yao se metía bajo las mantas.

Cuando los dos tenían ya el cuerpo escondido por la ropa de cama, Iván le cuestionó sobre lo que estuvo haciendo, tenía curiosidad realmente. Yao, que miraba el techo, dobló la cabeza y le dijo que buscaba un libro.

—La biblioteca de la casa tiene suficiente literatura que a ti te gusta… —respondió el ruso, cortando la explicación de ella.

Mas la oriental le mordió a él las palabras segundos después, agregando que no buscaba un libro para ella. El ruso, curioso le miró y le preguntó para quién.

—Para ti —respondió colocando cara de circunstancias—. Como estabas en el despacho trabajando, lo dejé en el living para que comiences a leerlo mañana, aru.

—Oh… —hizo una pausa sin saber si agradecer el extraño presente o no—. ¿De qué es? —resolvió decir al final, dudativo y con las cejas inclinadas hacia un punto en común de su cara.

Yao estiró los labios en una sonrisa que Iván no supo interpretar y no dijo nada al respecto salvo un _"mañana sabrás"_. Luego se acomodó más y se giró para dormir, deseándole las buenas noches a Iván.

El ruso, dejando de lado la curiosidad, hizo lo mismo minutos después y apagó la luz.

La primera noche de su largo infierno, entonces comenzó.

Los dos se habían acostado en calma e Iván dormía de lo más tranquilo cuando sintió que algo lo movía por los hombros. Dormido, soñando algo borroso, no hizo caso y siguió en la misma posición, atrapando todo el sueño que podía. Otro remezón y una voz lejana, femenina tal vez, le llegaba entre las imágenes oscuras que se difuminaban a pasos agigantados. Gruñó y se dio la vuelta; volvería a sumirse en su inconsciencia, de eso estaba seguro.

Aunque los constantes movimientos de algo externo y la voz de mujer que se hacía más alta cada vez no ayudaba en nada. Y eso lo enfurecía con ligereza, pues no le dejaba dormir como deseaba.

—Iván. Iván, despierta, aru…

La laguna en la que estaba dormido se evaporó y con los sentidos embotados, preguntó a quién le hablaba y no reconocía por completo, qué rayos quería.

—Tengo hambre, Iván…

¿Hambre? Pues que se alimentara solo quién quiera que fuera, él trataba y quería dormir.

Mas la voz volvió a insistir y esta vez, el ruso despertó de forma total.

Con los ojos semi-cerrados y su cuerpo buscando aún la postura de sueño, reconoció a quién le hablaba. Era Yao. De forma fugaz miró el reloj y la hermosa cifra de las tres de la mañana le recibió.

—¿Sucede algo, Yao? —Cuestionó adormilado, los ojos cerrándosele sin que él quisiera.

—Quiero comer algo, Iván.

—En la nevera hay de todo, baja y busca lo que quieras…

La respuesta naturalmente no fue suficiente, porque Yao se inclinó, apoyándose en el cuerpo de él y en su campo de visión apareció la cabeza de ella. En medio de la oscuridad podía distinguir el brillo de sus ojos.

—No lo que quiero, aru —afirmó—. Quiero plátano con mostaza y no hay nada. Tienes que ir a comprarme algo. Ahora.

La forma autoritaria que repercutió en la voz de la oriental, despejaron por completo a Iván. Aún con la mitad del cuerpo de Yao encima, estiró un brazo y prendió la luz de su mesa de noche. Pudo detallar el rostro de ella que le seguía mirando y aunque no seguro del todo, un brillo de deseo extraño circulaba por sus oscuros ojos. Extrañado, se le quedó mirando.

—Es algo tarde para eso, ¿No crees?

Fue lo más lógico que se le paso por la cabeza. Él no entendía esas ganas de Yao por comer algo a esas horas tan anormales, pero pensaba que podría esperar hasta mañana. Cualquier ser racional haría eso, realmente.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Yao seguía en ese punto que le inquietaba y ella, a medida que se levantaba de su cuerpo, no le quitaba esos turbadores ojos de encima.

Volvió a reiterar, con más fuerza que la anterior, que necesitaba comer ahora y que su deber como hombre de la casa era ir a comprar lo que pedía, cumplirle el capricho sí así deseaba que llamara a lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Además, soy la embarazada y tengo ciertos privilegios que tú tienes que cumplir te guste o no, aru —argumentó a medida que le sonreía con algo de suficiencia. Y para rematar esas palabras, agregó—. El médico te ha dicho en los dos controles eso. ¿Cierto?

Y alzó ligeramente las cejas, a modo de una victoria que ya tenía ganada.

Iván le observó atinando a parpadear y a congelar en su rostro una sonrisa vacía, titubeante. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con que quisiera comer a esa hora? Se acomodó y su espalda topó con el respaldo de la cama.

—Ve a comprarme. Ahora, Iván.

Antojos.

Aquella palabra de siete letras le golpeó con fuerza y fugazmente, Iván recordó las anteriores visitas al médico, donde éste le advirtió en cada ocasión sobre ese acto que ahora se desarrollaba. Lentamente comenzaba a hacer conexiones y según las conversaciones que el doctor había tenido con él, los antojos daban a la embarazada la necesidad casi compulsiva (por no decir psicópata) de ingerir determinados alimentos que podrían ser normales o completamente exóticos, como le ocurría a Yao en ese momento. En ese entonces, lo consideró como algo sin importancia, pero ahora, la mirada de ella que parecía no querer nada más que plátanos con mostaza, le incomodaba en demasía.

Intentó, a pesar de todo, razonar nuevamente con ella, diciéndole que dudaba que alguien en su sano juicio le atendiera a esas horas. Yao, replicante y con un repentino enojo, le respondió que a ella no le importaba eso y que él era Rusia, podría hacer lo que quisiera y pedir que le atendieran era sencillo. Y actuando como una chiquilla encaprichada, le siguió exigiendo.

Y su rehúso se volvía nada.

Finalmente Yao, al ver que las cosas no resultaban, se inclinó debajo de la cama y sacó su wok, amenazándolo con que si no se dignaba en ese minuto a levantarse y a salir a comprar, le iba a golpear de forma tan despiadada que absolutamente nadie en el mundo, podría reconocerle después. Más que la amenaza en sí (porque Iván sabía que era imposible, primero, que ella le destrozase de alguna manera con ese utensilio de cocina y segundo que le golpease de forma brutal en el estado que ella estaba. No porque no pudiera, sino porque la china era tan extremadamente cuidadosa con su embarazo que prevenía todo tipo de movimientos bruscos) fue la actitud de Yao la que lo instó a con desgano, levantarse y comenzar a buscar sus botas por la habitación.

—Lleva el celular por si quiero algo más, aru —dijo la china de pronto, mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en la cama.

Iván, a punto de darle algo o de decir un comentario fuera de lugar, verificó que el aparato estaba en su chaqueta y se la colocó.

Sonriendo de forma tiesa, como si no quisiera hacerlo, se despidió y salió del cuarto.

Mientras buscaba sus llaves en el living, se topó con el libro que Yao había traído para él. Recordando aquella conversación, lo tomó entre sus manos y miró el título.

—_"Qué se puede esperar cuando se está esperando"_ —leyó en voz alta el título del libro. Se centró en la imagen de portada, que contenía a una mujer con un abultado vientre y sostenía un libro de lectura—. ¿Yao quiere que lea esto?

No es que dudara del gusto de ella, pero eso no se veía exactamente como algo que él debería leer, realmente. Aún así lo hojeó con rapidez y al saber que no tenía el tiempo para leerlo, optó por mirar la contraportada. Allí salía explicado que ese libro era una base enorme de consejos útiles sobre el embarazo y que si bien estaba dedicado a las mujeres, era ideal que el hombre lo leyera para informarse más profundamente del tema. "Un libro de mujer, ideal para un hombre" rezaba al final.

Pensando que quizás sería útil, lo dejó allí para leerlo algún día y volvió a enfrascarse en la búsqueda de sus llaves.

Ya con ellas en mano, salió afuera, en plena noche a cumplir con el anormal capricho de su mujer.

* * *

Una hora después, Iván volvía a casa cargando una bolsa.

Abrió la puerta con desgano y en la oscuridad de su hogar se encaminó a la cocina. Allí, buscando un bol, sacó el contenido de la bolsa y se dispuso a cortar dos plátanos en trozos para luego colocarles con un ligero gesto de asco, la mostaza encima. Si bien realizó estas acciones, su cara y su forma de moverse demostraban que no estaba para nada feliz llevándolas a cabo. Cogiendo un tenedor y tomando el bol con la rara comida, subió al cuarto.

Las luces estaban apagadas.

Iván se detuvo con brusquedad frente la puerta que estaba cerrada, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal y apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos sonar entre sí, dejó los segundos pasar, pensando que si Yao se osaba a estar durmiendo, le despertaría únicamente para obligarla a comerse sus condenados plátanos. Porque él no había recorrido media ciudad para nada. Claro que no.

—¿Entrarás o tengo que ir a buscarte, aru?

La voz de Yao, ligeramente arisca, le hizo adentrarse. Se preguntó cómo fue capaz de saber si estaba allí. Extraño, realmente.

Al interior y con ella prendiendo las luces para evitar que chocase con algo, la vio sentada en la cama. Seguramente tenía una cara de duda impresionante, porque le comentó que había olido la mostaza y que por eso supo que se encontraba al otro lado; Iván, sin hacer algún comentario sobre lo ridículo que le sonaba eso, terminó por acercarse y le entregó el bol.

El rictus de alegría, el brillo de deseo sofocante y la boca de Yao que parecía derretirse ante el pocillo que tenía en su mano aún tendida, le dejaron pasmado unos instantes.

—Gracias, aru —mencionó ella mientras tomaba el objeto de su devoción entre sus manos. Pinchó un plátano con la mostaza y se lo comió con verdadero deleite bajo la mirada asqueada de Iván—. ¿Quieres?

Tosiendo para contener su desagrado, negó la petición.

—Tú te lo pierdes, aru.

Y siguió comiendo como si eso fuera el mayor manjar del mundo entero.

Iván se limitó a desprenderse de su ropa para poder finalmente, dormir.

—Buenas noches, Yao —dijo a la vez que se acomodaba en su lado de la cama.

—Buenas noches, Iván —respondió ella, el ruido del pocillo siendo dejado en el velador hizo un eco. El colchón se movió, seguramente por Yao acomodándose—. Si quiero algo más, te despertaré, aru.

_"Por favor, no",_ pensó el de cabellos claros con los ojos cerrados. Estaba cansado y de verdad necesitaba dormir al menos unas horas más.

Quién fuera que estuviera arriba pareció escucharle, pues Yao apagó la luz y se durmió sin pedirle nada en lo poco que quedaba de noche.

Iván así, fue enfrentando el ambiguo camino de los antojos y aunque estos eran cada vez más raros (destronando al plátano con mostaza, el helado y la mermelada de durazno…), se acostumbró a ellos. No es que pensara discutirlos, mucho menos cuando notaba que Yao se crispaba como un gato furioso cuando hacía mención sobre ese tema, simplemente los dejó pasar, tolerándolos y llenando su nevera de los más variados alimentos que le salvarían de salir por las noches a buscarlos.

Quizás, el libro que ella le regaló sirvió mucho en ese tema en particular.

Lo había leído, efectivamente a la mañana siguiente, encontrándose con cosas que (reconocía con orgullo) sabía desde antes, la mayoría de ellas naturalmente referentes a los dos primeros meses de embarazo. Eso y el sentir que conocía temas que en general a un hombre no le concernían por completo (porque sabía que era bastante fácil hacerse el desentendido y esperar simplemente a que los nueve meses llegasen), le fue un piquete enorme de motivación —quitando el hecho de que el embarazo en sí era un tema interesante—, para ponerse a leer con ahínco.

Él se consideraba un buen lector, de todas maneras.

Observó el libro que en ese instante descansaba en su escritorio y tomándolo hojeó el índice. Iba ya a comenzar a leer sobre el tercer mes. Deteniéndose en el capítulo dedicado a ese tema de su particular interés, observo los dos grandes ejes que lo componían; por una parte, estaba el tema de la mujer embarazada en general, donde se describían sus cambios físicos, emocionales y psicológicos; por la otra, estaba el bebé mismo, donde pasaba lo mismo que con la mujer, mostrando allí como el bebé cambiaba y crecía, describiendo que cosas irían apareciendo y que cuidados se tendría que darle. Titubeando y no sabiendo con qué comenzar, terminó descartándose por leer sobre el bebé.

—Sobre Yao puedo ver yo mismo lo que pasa con ella —dijo para sí al verificar las hojas desde donde tendría que comenzar a leer.

Se enfrascó entonces, en el bebé al completo y a medida que iba leyendo, se sentía especial en cierta medida, porque al saber que ya podía llamar feto a la vida que Yao llevaba en su interior, creaba una conexión entre los tres, porque estaba conociendo lo que ocurría en ese minuto, aprendiendo sobre ese fascinante suceso y no dejándose estar sencillamente en la espera desde fuera. Entusiasmado y con un calor que se instalaba en su garganta a medida que las páginas corrían, leía y se enganchaba en las imágenes que aparecían, imaginando las cosas que allí describían.

Según el texto, el feto ya tendría sus órganos formados. Maravillado verdaderamente porque un ser tan pequeño tuviera las mismas entrañas que él, le imaginó. Imposible era describir la magnitud de cosas que sentía ante eso, se mordió los labios, los cuales se torcían en un gesto ilusionado. ¿Cómo esa pequeña masa rojiza era ya suya, parte de él? ¿Cómo podría ser eso tan hermoso, tan vivo ya? Le impresionaba y le extasiaba.

—_"En este mes, ya se van formando los genitales" _—leyó en voz alta, sin quitar el caudal de sensaciones que le invadían y le cortaban la respiración.

Por primera vez cayó en cuenta de que su hijo podría ser mujer ó hombre. Realmente antes eso ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, no porque no le interesara, sino porque no era importante en ese entonces (después de todo, admitió con algo de vergüenza, él al principio no creía en nada de eso) ¡Le viera su yo de ese tiempo ahora, pegado a un libro sobre embarazos y con la mirada brillante de deseo y cansada de la larga y necesaria espera! Se rió de sí mismo un momento antes de volver a sumergirse en esa idea.

—Me preguntó que sexo tendrá esa pequeña vida —susurró reclinándose en su silla de trabajo.

Cerró los ojos y abandonó la lectura unos instantes, permitiéndose reflexionar sobre las dos posibilidades. Sin poca sorpresa, se vio ante la idea de que no le importaba demasiado qué fuera y con algo que podría catalogarse de cursilería, a ese pensamiento le siguió un _"l__e querré igual de todas maneras"_. Por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente padre. Padre de verdad, con esa calidez que le subía hasta ganarse en el pecho y aplastarle con pasión. Tembló preso de ese sentimiento que recién comenzaba a experimentar de forma auténtica. Como nunca antes. Ese hijo ya era ser de su eterna adoración, lo sabía y el solo hecho de pensar en él como en ese instante le denotaba cuánto lo quería ya; se cuestionó desde qué segundo sintió tales cosas y por algún motivo sintió que desde siempre había tenido ese afecto, quizás incluso antes de nacer, antes de si quiera conocer a Yao ese espacio de su corazón ya tenía dueño. Y uno que aún no conocía pero que irremediablemente ya estaba atado a él para siempre.

Le gustaba, realmente (¡E incluso más!) eso le gustaba.

—Si fuera niño, quizás se parezca a mí.

Orgullo completo escaparon de sus labios. Su mente visualizó la imagen de un niño con rasgos marcados que eran similares a los suyos. La nariz prominente, la estatura y la piel aparecían claramente en su cabeza. Quizás era un poco narcisista esa imagen, porque era una visión empequeñecida de su propia persona, pero le gustaba, no tenía por qué negarlo. Aunque cuando en su mente, ese niño abrió los ojos, estos eran oscuros y silenciosos, sabios quizás, como la mirada de Yao.

Sonrió, la felicidad filtrándosele por cada parte de sus labios.

—Como niña, sería entonces calcada a Yao —razonó con una lógica que en ese segundo, era verdadera y correcta para su persona.

Y repitió el mismo proceso que antes, ahora con una niña de rasgos más frágiles (aunque aún alta). De cabellos negros y ojos violetas, peligrosos y profundos ojos violetas; de nariz respingada y de piel más oscura, morena. Eso sí, con la cara más redondeaba y con un flequillo similar al suyo.

Era un razonamiento para él más que lógico, pensando en las dos primeras posibilidades de toda la gama casi infinita de rasgos. Porque sabía que su hijo podría ser no como imaginaba ¿Ojos castaños y cabello trigo? ¿Estatura baja pero grande de espíritu? ¡Podría ser cualquiera! ¡Las dos incluso! Pero pensaba, que recién encontrado con sus emociones paternas, idealizar y fantasear no era pecado.

De todas formas, se repitió aún con la sonrisa estampada en su cara, que le amaría igual, fuera así niña o no, fuera así igual a él o a Yao. Fuera como fuera, era su hijo y eso le hacía ya merecedor de la mitad de su corazón.

Todo eso le hacía picar la lengua y le removía el alma en un mar extraño, uno que sin duda, jamás había tocado antes. Y sabía a dulce y a girasoles recién abiertos, a hermosura intacta, de la más pura que nunca nadie podría crear.

—Mejor sigo con esto —musitó para sí mismo, tomando el libro que había dejado descansar.

Aún con el corazón caliente de todas esas emociones, retomó su lectura, impresionándose con el bebé de 30 milímetros. ¿Cómo cabía una vida en eso tan minúsculo?, deleitándose con ello, siguió leyendo, devorando las letras como si estás fueran a acabarse o a borrarse del libro de un segundo a otro. Su sed de conocer sobre eso se volvió, paulatinamente, insaciable.

Era verdaderamente increíble como la sola ilusión, la espera y el deseo de ver que todo terminase y pudiera tener, al fin, ese ser acunado bajo sus brazos; gatillase tanto. Porque Iván en ese minuto, sufría lo que quizás a millones de padres le produjera la espera. Víctimas del amor por un ser invisible que ya les tomó la vida, se hundían en el hermoso anhelo. Quizás para el ruso lo más chocante era encontrarse de pronto con todo eso, cuando antes estaba absolutamente desnudo y sin ninguna emoción ferviente llenándole.

Aquello verdaderamente le desestabilizada y si estuviera de pie, seguramente le haría caerse de bruces al suelo tan solo ese pensamiento. Era verdaderamente, demasiado.

Le gustaba el cambio, sí, pero encontrarlo chocaba bastante. ¿Quizás siempre estuvo presente y él no se dio cuenta? Era posible. Todavía le extrañaba, de todas maneras y si estuviera desde toda la eternidad, como si se hubiera creado en ese instante, daba verdaderamente igual; lo importante es que existía.

Y recién, después de horas meditando en lo mismo, a su mente llegó de forma repentina Yao. ¿Pasaría ella lo mismo que él? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿O quizás él era el único? Sintió ganas compulsivas, casi exageradas de saber sobre eso.

Se dijo a sí mismo que cuando terminase ese capítulo, le preguntaría sobre el tema.

Y sonriendo, hasta el punto que le dolía hacerlo, se dedicó toda la tarde a leer.

* * *

Terminó quedándose dormido. Cansado aún por lo de la noche anterior. Cuando despertó, el libro descansaba en su regazo, en desorden y somnoliento se estiró, haciendo sonar suavemente los huesos del cuello y la espalda.

Despertar después de todo lo que pensó, le hizo sentirse más ligero.

Escuchó voces y asomándose al corredor se encontró a Yao que le llamaba. Curioso, se le acercó.

—Has estado encerrado todo el día allí, aru —musitó con evidente mal humor. Por como estaba, con el cabello despeinado y la ropa mal puesta, el ruso supo que había estado durmiendo—. ¿Tanto trabajo tienes?

—No es eso, estaba leyendo —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros—. El libro es interesante.

Yao pareció iluminarse y motivado por esa impresión, se resolvió a preguntarle sobre la duda que le acosaba.

—Ne, Yao. ¿Cómo te sientes con el embarazo?

Fue extraño, pues aquella simple pregunta le pareció que le quitaba un peso inmenso de encima. Nunca antes le había preguntado a ella sobre el tema, es más, no recordaba verdaderamente haberlo tratado los dos juntos, como la pareja que eran. ¿Debería haberlo hecho alguna vez? Fue lo único que cruzó por su cabeza mientras la oriental se le acercaba y le invitaba a pasar al living, para conversar más. En medio de eso, verla ligeramente emocionada por aquello (sorprendiéndolo de paso, pues nunca pensó que la china esperaba que le hiciese esa pregunta) le alegró enormemente.

Se instalaron como si todo fuera premeditado, siempre pendiente del rostro fino de Yao que ahora brillaba como nunca, el ruso pensó que si no la conociera, esperaría que chillara en cualquier momento. O algo.

Yao le dijo, en frases breves y con la voz realmente afectada por la emoción, por la felicidad de saberse atendida por Iván en algo que ella ciertamente no esperaba que ocurriera jamás; que se sentía bien, bastante bien para poder verdaderamente expresarlo. Que los cambios que sentía aunque molestaras, llegaban a un punto en el que le gustaba. Hasta, mencionó soltando una risilla, terminó por encontrarle gusto a las náuseas. Por esperarlas.

—Siempre supe que eras masoquista —comentó el ruso ante eso.

Ella, ignorando aquel comentario, prosiguió explicando algo que parecía querer liberar desde hace mucho. Le mencionó a Iván que estaba bien, que aunque todavía no sentía verdaderamente al bebé (manifestaciones físicas, como movimientos), sentía, por el contrario, que estaba allí, que la vida existía en su interior. Explicó lo maravilloso de esa sensación e Iván, entendiéndola un poco, le sonrió, sintiendo ligeramente algo de envidia por no poder sentir aquello.

—Cuando pongo mi mano en el vientre, es como si mi palma concentrara toda la existencia del mundo, aru —explicó casi con acento febril.

Una chispa de corriente recorrió la espina del ruso ante eso, cuestionándose en qué momento ella hacia eso, pues nunca lo había visto; tuvo un acceso de querer hacerlo él mismo. De levantarse y de colocarse aún más al lado de ella para, con las manos desnudas, tocar el vientre de Yao bajo la ropa. ¿Qué sentiría allí? Cierto era que le había dicho que aún no era posible sentir al bebé, pero él, impaciente, quería captar y recorrer el vientre de Yao que apenas comenzaba a dejar de verse plano y a elevase como una minúscula montaña; quería tocarlo con sus manos desnudas y tratar de sentir allí algo, lo que fuera. Una patada. Una movida. Cualquier de esas cosas que había escuchado muchas veces de su gente mencionar y que hasta ahora no eran relevantes en su vida. Sintió nuevamente una espina de envidia por Yao, porque ella podía tener el privilegio de una conexión que él apenas comenzaba a descubrir, pero que por mucho que descubriera, no la tendría. Porque no era posible que él sintiera lo que su mujer al tocar su propio vientre, porque allí no existiría jamás, la posibilidad de una vida.

Sabía que era ¿malo? ¿exagerado? ¿tonto? Por pensar esas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un lado de la moneda donde se formaba su responsabilidad y deseo paternal.

De todas maneras, él quería esperar, quería esperar a que todo avanzara más y cuando sus manos verdaderamente alcanzaran ese vientre ya abultado, poder sentir con plenitud a su hijo, poder hablarle tal vez.

Mas Yao, completamente ajena a los pensamientos de Iván, siguió hablándole, mencionándole cosas que antes eran pasadas por alto. Dijo también, entre todo, que se sentía madre como nunca antes. Más que con sus habitantes, más que con sus hermanos. Más que todo, durante todo ese tiempo, se sentía madre. No era algo que pudiera explicar con palabras, porque no las tenía o estás no deseaban salir de su boca, pero el de cabellos claros le sonrió, un brillo de comprensión surcando sus violetas ojos. Un entendimiento que formaba una nueva conexión.

—Me siento igual —interrumpió el ruso, disfrutando de esa unión que nunca antes se había presentado—. Me siento padre, al fin.

Más que ver, sintió la mirada orgullosa y tranquila de ella traspasarle. Y se sintió bien. Porque aunque jamás le expresó a ella la duda que le carcomía adentrarse en eso, sabía que la intuición femenina le daba pistas a Yao. Ver romper esa barrera que siempre estuvo allí, pero que recién ahora se percataba de su existencia, no tenía nombre.

Los dos se sentían padres, y esa sensación les parecía que era inigualable y nunca en la vida, la cambiarían. Y más que eso, se sentían preparados, como nunca, para afrontarlo todo juntos.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Mátenme por lo cursi, por favor háganlo 8D.

El libro que se menciona es real. Sus autoras son tres y fueron mujeres embarazadas.

Y bueno, esto aunque quizás algo redundante muchas veces y cursi en otras, era necesario. Es la estabilidad de Iván que al fin, vino a hacerse presente.

Gracias por leer, gente ;3.


	5. Conflictos

Advertencias y todo lo demás, como el primer cap.

**Palabras: **4490**.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Conflictos.**

Las semanas transcurrían y muchas veces sintiendo que apenas llevaba nada o que quizás ya estaba al término del período, Iván marcó en su calendario, haciendo un gran círculo rojo con un lápiz, que la décimo segunda semana de embarazo estaba por llegar a su fin.

Desde que se sentía en paz con esa parte de su vida y había aceptado el proceso con la esperanza y disposición más grande y eterna del mundo entero, percibía hasta el tiempo de manera diferente. Muchas veces, especialmente en las horas eternas donde cumplía con su deber de nación, el tiempo pasaba rápido entre los papeles, las reuniones y los acuerdos; pero otras, cuando estaba con Yao, o esperaba a que ella volviera a casa en los escasos viajes que hacía rumbo a su propia nación, para cumplir sus deberes; ese mismo tiempo era una proyección cruel e interminable de la eternidad.

Todavía se sentía raro frente a tanta cosa, con esa incertidumbre que le recorría como si miles de hormigas anduvieran por su piel. Eso sí, ya lo aceptaba con plenitud.

Sonrió y verificando que llevaba las cosas necesarias en su abrigo, salió al exterior.

Ese día él y Yao asistirían a otro control pre-natal y por todas las cosas que había leído (porque se había ido informando realmente, aparte del libro que le regaló Yao, tomando otros por iniciativa propia), en esta visita sucederían cosas bastante interesantes. Y una en particular le entusiasmaba con plenitud.

Caminó hasta un punto de encuentro que habían acordado, pues la oriental, por propia iniciativa, había decidido salir a caminar y perderse por las calles de Moscú mientras él estuviera trabajando. A veces le gustaría a Iván que esa rutina no fuera tan larga, pero con el carácter que Yao se gastaba, era poco lo que podía hacer. Cuando llegó, ella ya estaba allí. Saludándose con pocas palabras, emprendieron camino al hospital.

En ese lugar, el médico de antes volvió a atenderles y haciendo una mueca, les invitó a pasar.

—Hoy será un día bastante largo —comenzó diciendo ajustando sus anteojos, esos que al ruso le causaban simpática gracia—. Básicamente haremos tres cosas hoy. La vamos a pesar —anunció dirigiéndose a Yao—. Después de eso veremos los resultados de los exámenes que le tomamos con anterioridad y por último, la primera ecografía.

Iván suprimió el hecho de rebotar emocionado por la habitación ante lo último.

¡Una ecografía! La primera muestra visible de su hijo. No sabía que esperar ante ella cuando tuviera la oportunidad de verla. Pero ya los nervios le estaban carcomiendo el espíritu y lo único que quería era que las otras cosas pasaran rápido.

Quizás por eso, el primer examen de Yao se le pasó con rapidez. No era tampoco como si comprobar el peso fuera algo fascinante.

Sin embargo, el segundo examen fue más largo, exageradamente más largo.

—Aquí —anunció el médico mientras tomaba un sobre grande que estaba depositado en su escritorio—. Se encuentran los resultados de los exámenes de sangre y de orina que le hicimos a la señora…

Él dijo algo más, pero tanto Iván como Yao se quedaron pegados en la palabra "señora". Era tan extraño que se refirieran así a ella, especialmente porque no estaban ni casados ni similiar. Vivían en unión libre (aquello fue la primera definición que pasó por la mente de Iván y le hizo curvar los labios, divertido), sin nada legal para los humanos que declarara que estaban unidos. Al menos a ellos, les bastaba como estaban. Por eso, que trataran a Yao de señora dejó un sabor extraño en sus bocas.

Yao estuvo a punto de tener un tic nervioso y abalanzarse sobre el médico para gritarle cuatro verdades.

Iván simplemente se quedó sentado, más tieso de lo normal. Nunca se había parado a pensar a Yao como su señora o algo parecido, pero, reconocía, le gustaba la idea.

—Como decía —tosió el doctor al ver que no le prestaban atención—. Por los exámenes concluimos que ella no tiene hasta el momento problema alguno, sin embargo, siempre hay que vigilar las cosas y les pediría a los dos que vigilaran sus respectivas herencias familiares por si encuentran algún antecedente de importancia.

El tono de advertencia que utilizó, dejó una sensación de alerta recorriendo el cuerpo de Iván. Aunque lo deshecho al momento, porque ellos no eran humanos, no tenían familia (sanguíneamente hablando, por supuesto) y por ende, no existía un factor allí de riesgo que les sirviera de base para alguna enfermedad o similar.

Pero si se ponía a pensarlo, eso no era exactamente bueno.

—¿Qué pasaría si no existiera ningún antecedente? —preguntó Iván, la duda tambaleando su voz.

—En ese caso, no deberían existir ningún riesgo de consideración —respondió el doctor mirándole con obviedad—. Pero suelen haber casos, donde sin ningún tipo de antecedente, se pueden presentar problemas.

La forma en que habló y dijo lo último mientras miraba a Yao de reojo, le dio una mala sensación al ruso.

—¡Pero no tienen que preocuparse por eso! —exclamó con aire resuelto segundos después de decir lo anterior—. Ustedes son una familia joven y sus expedientes dicen que son sanos. Lo más natural es que su bebé nazca bien, además —agregó, con más fuerza—. Apenas van tres meses de gestación y se han cuidado tan bien que no hay nada de que temer.

Iván torció la cabeza, con la semilla de la duda plantándosele en el pecho de a poco. Sabía que era en los primeros exámenes donde se informarían de estas cosas, de los riesgos, especialmente. Pero había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo y no sabía que era. Esa sensación, a segundo, se volvía fastidiosa.

—Pero ya aclarado esto, pasemos a la última parte de este agotador día. La ecografía.

Iván, al oír esa palabra, abandonó toda idea de preocupación, relegándolas en su memoria, permitiendo que esos pensamientos fueran aplastados por la emoción de ese examen. ¡Al fin aquello que estaba esperando desde la mañana!

—Súbase aquí, por favor.

El ruso, de pie a una distancia prudente miró a Yao acomodarse mientras el médico les explicaba que eran tres las ecografías "vitales" durante los nueve meses y que ésta serviría para verificar si el feto estaba con vida, entre otras cosas. Iván hizo una mueca ante eso, ¡Era obvio que su hijo estaría con vida! Pero se abstuvo de comentar, limitándose a mirar a ese hombre con cierto aire de maldad rodeándole.

—Le haremos la ecografía transvaginal, señora —dijo el hombre mientras confirmaba que todo estuviera preparado.

Un gesto de incomodidad surcó los rasgos blanquecinos de Iván. No por el nombre de la ecografía, eso en realidad le daba lo mismo, lo que le molestaba era ver como estaba Yao sentada, con las rodillas dobladas y las piernas apoyadas en esas cosas que recordaba, se llamaban estribos. Frunció los labios sin dejar de mirarla, pues ella estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas, expuesta desde sus ojos a las manos de un "desconocido".

—¿Q-Que le hará? —fue capaz de cuestionar, controlando la voz que quería revelársele en la molestia que le invadía por dentro.

—Creo que ya lo expliqué —respondió.

—No me está entendiendo, ¿verdad?

Aquel hombre le miró unos segundos y quizás por la forma cuasi amenazante que Iván le traspasaba con sus violetas ojos, se apresuró a aclarar, mientras señalaba una sonda con una mano, (llamada transductor), que la introduciría en la vagina de Yao para ver desde dentro. También, tartamudeando un poco bajo la intimidación natural que le estaba dirigiendo Iván, dijo que no había ningún riesgo, pues el transductor estaba cubierto con un condón por la sanidad y con el gel suficiente para no sentir nada.

Al ruso aquella explicación no le gustó nada.

Frunciendo las cejas completamente, le observó mientras se acercaba de forma inconsciente a él.

—¿No hay otra manera?

Su rostro, al igual que su voz ligeramente amenazante, hicieron que Yao, quién se había mantenido al margen de eso, levantara la cabeza y observara a Iván con un gesto oscuro, con los ojos llameantes llenos de furia y de promesas de mucho dolor si seguía armando escándalo. Mediante la incomunicación, el ruso le trató de explicar que eso le preocupaba. Mucho.

No era común tampoco que viera a personas importantes para él desvestirse para los demás. Menos aún de ese modo, de la cintura para abajo.

—No hay otra, Iván. El bebé no se ve en ecografías por el vientre —intervino Yao con voz cansina, sin dejar de observarle—. No pasará nada —agregó con algo de irritación.

Dirigiéndole una mirada ardiente de enojo, bajó la cabeza y se acomodó, en espera.

Iván, haciendo un puchero lleno de infantilismo, se quedó de pie en donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados.

El médico, desentendiéndose de él, se centró en Yao y le fue relatando (aunque con la voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchado en todo el cuarto) lo que iba haciendo. Su tono monótono de voz habló mientras introducía la sonda al interior del cuerpo de la oriental, ella tembló más que nada por inercia e Iván por reflejo, se saltó en su puesto; observando sin perderse ningún detalle. Dispuesto a intervenir si veía que las cosas se tornaban más raras.

Aunque trato de tranquilizarse, repitiéndose que comportarse así era irrisorio y que tenía que mantener la compostura como padre y como hombre.

Mordiéndose la lengua y callándose los comentarios, se limitó a observar.

No podía mirar con exactitud lo que le hacían a Yao, pues solamente movimientos de manos le era posible percibir. Fastidiado, se escuchó preguntar qué ocurriría después y el doctor le respondió, evidentemente más concentrado en Yao que en él, que no tardaría en hacer que las ondas de la sonda se convirtieran en imágenes que pasarían a la pantalla que estaba al frente.

Eso, le entusiasmo bastante y resucitó las ganas que la situación anterior habían sepultado varios metros bajo tierra. Descruzando los brazos que ya parecían estar tiesos, se inclinó ligeramente para observar la pantalla. Entre el tiempo que tardaba en aparecer la imagen, Iván tuvo la idea de que eso se demoraba milenios.

Sin embargo, cuando al fin, se logró visualizar en el fondo negro de esa pantalla, millones de destellos blancos que con lentitud cobraban formas y algo que vagaba entre ambas tonalidades se movía (o latía, no sabía precisar); todo el tiempo no avanzó. Se detuvo, permitiéndole observar eso con plenitud.

Sus rasgos completos se iluminaron y sin darse cuenta se inclinó con ligereza, queriendo mirar la pantalla que aunque no podía entender en el lugar exacto donde había algo (si es que eso permitía ver algo, realmente), sentía ya algo romperle desde dentro, explotándole con furor, como burbujas que cortaban su respiración con anhelo, con emoción creciente.

Entrecerró los ojos, agudizando la vista que aún tenía nublada. Tragó saliva cuando mirando con más atención, creyó distinguir una forma redondeada. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta, señaló un punto.

—¡Eso es su cabeza! —exclamó sin poder contener esas palabras, que atropelladas, escaparon de su boca. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estampada en la cara mientras seguía señalando ese punto.

Sin embargo, su ilusión fue teatralmente quebrada por el médico, que le dijo que allí no había nada.

La ebullición que sentía pareció bajar de golpe.

—Esto que ven aquí —mencionó el médico, de pronto, señalando con un dedo una parte de la pantalla—. Es donde está el bebé.

Y tan rápido como segundos antes se fue, volvió a explotarle el pecho.

Iván tembló, como si fuera una hoja debilucha que derriba el viento. ¡Era su hijo! ¡El bebé de él y Yao! Sentía el rostro arder, la sangre agolparse por montones en su rostro, quemando sus mejillas. ¡Tanta emoción incontenible que él no sabía si sería capaz de soportar! Mordiéndose la esquina de los labios antes de hacer un rictus ilusorio, gimió. De alegría, goce, absoluta felicidad que pocas veces había sentido de ese modo tan particular. Su gemido se transformó en un sollozo que quiso desbordar en lágrimas.

Mas, utilizando todo su autocontrol, no se permitió llorar, porque esas lágrimas de alegría las tenía reservadas para cuando tuviera a su hijo en sus manos. Cuando pudiera tocarlo. Nada evito, eso sí, que sus ojos quedaran brillantes, emocionados.

Yao, que por la ubicación no podía ver mucho (estar así sólo le permitía mover la cabeza un poco y era molesto hacerlo), se centraba en mirar las reacciones de Iván. El ruso, que en algún momento se percató de la insistente mirada que le era dirigida, le sonrió. Ella, le imitó, aunque no de la misma manera. No con la misma intensidad ni con la alegría que ese momento requería.

Iván, sin percatarse verdaderamente de esto, lo pasó por alto y se centró en su propia felicidad, dejándose caer en ese abismo ideal.

Cuando tras casi toda una eternidad de observar la ecografía, el suceso terminó y mientras Yao se vestía, Iván, con la sensación de estar metido en un mar absolutamente tranquilo, inquirió si eso volvería a ocurrir de nuevo.

—Se harán otras ecografías, pero serán ya de modo abdominal, señor Braginski.

El de cabellos claros asintió, la sola idea de pensar en que existiría eso de nuevo le agradaba.

El médico, anunciando que saldría a buscar algo, dejó a Iván sentado en su puesto habitual y a Yao terminando de calzarse los zapatos detrás de un biombo de colores claros.

Había un silencio con tintes bastante incómodos, sin embargo ninguno lo rompió hasta que la oriental salió del biombo y se situó al lado de Iván; quién la observó de reojo, percatándose de que tenía las mandíbulas apretadas con fuerza, dándole a su rostro una forma agresiva.

Preguntó, en un pequeño susurro, si ocurría algo. Yao, mirándole y aún con el rostro tieso de algo que Iván no estaba seguro que era, le sonrió (de una manera tan teatral que era obvio que fingía ese gesto) y le dijo que nada, que sencillamente estaba cansada.

Él no insistió, más que nada porque en ese momento el doctor hacía su aparición y no era conveniente iniciar una conversación privada allí.

—Esto —anunció provocando que la atención de los futuros padres se centraran en un sobre blanco—. Son las imágenes de la ecografía. Puedes quedárselas y cuando sea el siguiente control, tráiganlas para hacer comparaciones.

El de cabellos claro tomó el sobre y lo guardó con exagerado cuidado en el interior de su chaqueta. Posteriormente se despidieron, no sin antes dejar una fecha para el siguiente control en el mes posterior.

Ya en el exterior y con el tranquilo susurrar del viento de la tarde, los dos caminaban a paso ligero rumbo a su hogar. En algún punto de la travesía, Iván sacó el sobre de su chaqueta, dispuesto a mirar las imágenes (que para él seguían siendo inentendibles).

—No comprendo cómo puede haber gente que entienda estas cosas —dijo mientras sacaba la hoja que contenía impresiones de una multitud de imágenes. Extendiéndola por la altura de su rostro, las observó con ahínco—. Miro y todavía veo una cabeza en donde el médico dijo que no había nada.

—Es porque no sabes leer eso, aru. Nada más —acotó Yao, caminando a su lado con la mirada fija en algún punto del horizonte.

El más alto, le observó un momento y notando algo de irritación en la voz de ella (pensando que era más que nada por cansancio o similar), le pasó la hoja para que pudiera verla. Después de todo, ella todavía no había podido observarlas.

—Lo haré en casa —fue la respuesta que le dio cuando tendió las imágenes frente de su rostro. Cerrando los ojos un segundo y abriéndolos después para mirarle, esbozó un gesto de forzada tranquilidad—. Estoy cansada, aru.

Había algo en su tono de voz o en la manera en que se dirigió a él —ese gesto, esa mirada— que no le agradó, más guardando cualquier opinión, decidió seguirle el paso y esperar a llegar a casa para conversar.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que Yao no quería seguir esa misma idea.

—¿Sucede algo, Yao?

Ella, si bien ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios, su forma de caminar, llena de enfado y enojo que arrojaba a cada paso y el gesto irritante que se instaló en su rostro, fue un detonante para que el ruso le preguntara que ocurría. Él entendía que ella podría estar cansada, quizás hasta fastidiada por el día (que incluso a su propia persona le había agotado un poco), pero que estuviera así con él no tenía justificación alguna. Especialmente porque no había hecho nada que merecía que el enfado de Yao, explotase en su persona.

La china le respondió que no pasaba nada, que simplemente, se encontraba cansada.

No obstante, el de mayor estatura insistió en preguntarle qué ocurría, usando como argumento que no le parecía ni bien ni justo que se fastidiara con él.

Yao, apretando los dientes y elevando la cabeza hasta poder mirarle, le contestó que no le preguntara nada, que su cansancio había terminado en fastidio y en enojo por un asusto que solamente le concernía a ella. Iván, pasando por alto los ojos bruscos y oscuros que en ese momento iluminaban el rostro de Yao, se detuvo frente a ella.

—Me concierne porque te pasa a ti —soltó mirándole con el rostro serio.

—No te interesa, aru. Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

Yao masticó esas palabras antes de prácticamente escupírselas en la cara. Para Iván no pasó desapercibido que había incluso crispado los puños y aunque dudaba que fuera a golpearle (pero no era tampoco totalmente improbable), bastó esa acción para tensarle un poco. ¿Qué habría sucedido para que se enfadara así? Él sabía que no había hecho nada ni que tampoco le habría ocurrido algo a ella, porque los últimos días (y semanas, en realidad) habían pasado juntos y hubiera sabido si algo ocurría.

—¡No me molestes, Iván! —masculló mientras apretaba los labios, sumida en un enojo que ya comenzaba a flotar en el aire.

Y sin dejar de enfrentarle con los ojos y con el cuerpo, que se encontraba tenso, en una actitud casi de pelea, le empujó y pasó a su lado, ignorándole.

Iván trató de decirle algo más, pero la oriental selló sus labios en una muda protesta y él se limitó a dejarla tranquila.

—Te comportas como un niño —rezongó con apatía, elevando la voz pues se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella—. No tienes porque tratarme así, tampoco.

Con una mueca y la mirada opaca en una rabia que comenzaba a crecer por ser inocente en un asunto que ni el mismo conocía, siguió caminando, observando siempre la espalda de Yao que se encontraba marcada con su ropa roja, moverse casi encorvada, la cabeza agachada en furia.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna en todo el resto del camino.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el aire entre ellos se había vuelto tenso y apenas Iván abrió la puerta principal del hogar, Yao se metió a toda prisa al interior y sin mirarle, alegó que le dolía la cabeza y que se iría a dormir. Con esas palabras flotando en el aire, ella partió al cuarto.

Iván escuchó la puerta de aquella habitación cerrarse con fuerza antes de hacerse el silencio.

Completamente fastidiado, se deshizo de su abrigo y lo tiró de cualquier manera en una silla. Lanzando un quejido que se ahogó por el ruido exageradamente fuerte de sus pisadas llenas de coraje, decidió adelantar algo de trabajo del día siguiente y se fue a encerrar a su despacho, murmurando maldiciones.

¿¡Quién entendía a las mujeres, por la mierda!?

Tomó el primer papel que encontró y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre su silla de trabajo, intentó leerlo, alcanzando a conocer que ese documento era de parte de su jefe, pero su contenido pasó desapercibido para él, puesto que las letras le entraban por los ojos, pero su cerebro no era capaz de captar realmente el contenido que allí existía. La mirada encolerizada de Yao se le interponía continuamente en la cabeza y las palabras que le había dicho sobresalían más que cualquier otra cosa.

Botó el papel sobre el escritorio y una bocanada de aire caliente escapó por su boca, convertida en un jadeo. Parpadeó un poco y trató de despejarse en medio del fuego que lentamente comenzaba a consumirlo y sin razón de ser.

Sabía que la solución a eso era bastante simple, pero él, sintiéndose ofendido por el trato que recibió, no iba a ser el primero en dar el paso. Su orgullo se asomaba en ese aspecto, negándose a cooperar para arreglar las cosas. ¡Además no había comenzado nada! Lo justo por eso, sería que Yao se disculpara. ¡Ella lo comenzó todo y ni siquiera se dignó a explicarle algo! ¿Qué tipo de comportamiento era ese?

Como le fue imposible concentrarse, decidió que para calmarse, tomaría un poco. Con eso en mente se levantó y salió del despacho para buscar una botella de vodka. Estaba seguro que la necesitaría más que la pequeña petaca que tenía en el estudio.

Sorpresa suya fue cuando mientras agarraba la botella de vodka de su bar personal y se levantaba, Yao salía del baño. No cruzaron miradas, pues ella desvió la suya, ocultándola en su cabello negro y con rapidez se encaminó al cuarto que compartían, sus pies desnudos resonaron en forma seca con la madera del piso antes de perderse en el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse. El ruso, sin embargo, pudo ver los ojos enrojecidos de la china antes de que ella los ocultase.

Lo normal sería que fuera a verla, a preguntarle porque estaba llorando. Cosa que aparte, se le hacía extraña, pues la oriental no era exactamente alguien que se dejara mostrar de aquella forma tan débil. Pero, sintiéndose aún herido por la actitud que había tomado en su contra, agarró con más firmeza la botella y abriéndola tomó un trago largo, comenzando a caminar en dirección al estudio.

"_Se lo merece_" pensó con oscura soberbia, ignorándola.

* * *

Iván logró estar trabajando casi hora y media, sin embargo, la imagen de Yao llorando le atacaba y sembraba trocitos de culpa en su cabeza mientras daba la aprobación a variados papeles.

—Tsk, no puedo seguir así —refunfuñó para sí mismo.

Una parte de él seguía repitiendo que ella merecía estar como estaba, porque había causado todo y si ahora se sentía mal, pues no era su culpa. Pero el resto de su persona, esa que sabía que aunque si era injusta la situación, tenía que hacer algo, iba ganando ventaja. Al final, alegando que Yao no podía seguir en ese estado porque dañaría al bebé, decidió encaminarse para ver que ocurría.

La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada y desde allí, Iván podía escuchar los sollozos ahogados de la china. Repitiéndose que era culpa de ella estar así, pero cada vez con menos fuerza, golpeó la entrada de la habitación. No tuvo respuesta alguna.

Suspiró.

—Yao-Yao, abre la puerta —ordenó, tratando de suavizar su tono de voz. Aún así, no evitó que algo de enfado saliera filtrado allí.

Ella, con la voz quebrada por el llanto, le gritó que se fuera y le dejara tranquila.

—Entraré de todas formas —anunció.

Quería hacerlo por las buenas, para estar en buenos términos, al menos entre comillas. Pero como no tenía otra opción, decidió abrir con sus propias llaves. Naturalmente aquello embraveció a la china, quién le tiró un cojín apenas puso un pie en el interior.

Yao estaba en un rincón de la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre los tobillos y con la cabeza enterrada en las piernas. Temblaba e Iván, después de recibir ese "ataque" se le acercó dando grandes zancadas.

Vera así, aplacó hasta cierto punto el enojo que sentía, terminado éste de quedar como una rabia pausada, que sabía, esperaba el momento adecuado para explotar.

—Yao…

No sabía ciertamente qué hacer, nunca se le dio bien consolar a alguien.

—Ándate, ¿Quieres?

Ella seguía en la misma posición e Iván, de pie a escasos centímetros de su persona, la contempló temblar y sollozar. Sintiéndose inseguro, se acercó aún más y terminó por sentarse en la cama.

Yao, casi por instinto, tiritó y se corrió, buscando alejarse. Pero Iván interrumpió ese movimiento tomándole un brazo y apretándolo con fuerza la obligó a mirarle.

Tenía los ojos arrasados en saladas lágrimas que poseían un marcado camino por la piel de su cara.

—¡No quiero que me veas así, aru! —chilló ella intentando soltarse y girando el rostro, logrando esconderlo tras una mata de cabello negro.

El euroasiático, con el rostro impasible, siguió sujetándole, preguntándole quizás con más fuerza y rudeza de la necesaria, qué diablos le ocurría.

—No lo entenderías, aru —murmuró en tonos saltados, la miró sorber por la nariz y secarse algo del torrente que le recorría con la manga de su ropa.

—Podría tratar —le dijo, calmado.

—Ándate, maldición. ¿Tan difícil es de entenderlo para ti, Iván?

Siguieron durante varios minutos más, hasta que Iván, realmente cabreado, le gritó que se dejara de comportar como una idiota y que no debería desconfiar de él de esa manera. Ella, evidentemente herida y con la intención de golpearle en la cara por sus palabras, susurró que debería irse al diablo.

—¡Me iría si me dices que mierda te ocurre, Yao! —exclamó levantándose de golpe, sintiendo al fin la rabia explotarle en el pecho.

Ella, airada y dejándose contagiar por el acceso de rabia de él, exclamó que era una estupidez lo que le ocurría, pero que tenía unas ganas brutales de ir y golpear a todo ser de delantal blanco que atendiera a las embarazadas. "¡_¿Cómo es posible que las mujeres se dejen tocar así por los hombres, aru?!_" berreó golpeando la cama, renovadas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras despotricaba contra esa ciencia moderna y el olvido de las artes milenarias con las que tanto tenía esperanza de encontrarse.

Protestó, segundos después, que por eso prefería volver a su país, porque allí sería atendida por gente de confianza y por personas que no la tratarían de forma tan denigrante como lo hizo ese hombre. Miró a Iván, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo eso, él, tragando saliva, esperó a una nueva explosión de reclamos.

Para su sorpresa, Yao se le abalanzó encima y aunque le daba pequeños golpes, se largó a llorar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sollozando y agitándose, él anonadado, observó hasta que sintió una enorme mancha humedecerle la ropa.

Atinó simplemente a acariciarle la cabeza con torpeza y a estrecharla contra sí en un abrazo.

—Quiero regresar a China, Iván —dijo Yao entre sollozos.

En medio de sus temblores y sintiendo que era realmente la primera vez donde la veía tan…expuesta, no tuvo corazón para negar esa petición.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Más que nada es una nota, sobre la ecografía, le pregunté a mi tío, así que esa parte se la debo a él. Dudo que él vea esto, pero lo agradezco igual.

Creo que no hay nada más que sea necesario aclarar, de todos modos, si alguien tiene alguna duda, puede preguntarla y le responderé.

Gracias por leer 8D.

Gracias por leer, gente ;3.


	6. Abriendo puertas

Las advertencias del primer capítulo se mantienen. Drama y un golpe(?) se agrega a este capítulo.

**Palabras: **5682**.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Abriendo puertas.**

Dormir esa noche a Iván le fue sumamente complicado.

Yao seguía en su pecho, golpeándole cada tanto y derramando lágrimas como si no hubiera mañana. Él, respirando de forma pausada, con el ceño fruncido, le corrió la mata de cabello que le impedía observar el rostro deformado por aquel torrente de agua que no tenía fin.

Con la boca torcida, la oriental le preguntó qué quería ahora.

Iván, apretando la boca hasta convertir sus labios en una fina línea blanca en las puntas, le susurró que no ocurría nada, que simplemente se dignó a mirar si estaba bien. Después de todo, le dijo con ese mismo gesto en el rostro, que llorar tanto no era común en ella.

—Discúlpame por desahogarme, aru —musitó indignada, arrugando las cejas y mirando a un punto muerto que estaba entre el hombro y el rostro del ruso.

—No entiendo, realmente, porque tanto escándalo por un sencillo examen.

Lo dejó salir. Aquella idea que llevaba horas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, finalmente escapó de sus labios con rapidez, casi con la velocidad de un disparo. Y efectivamente hirió, no con sangre brotando de forma exagerada por el cuerpo herido, pero lastimó de una forma peor.

Describir la forma en que los ojos de Yao se abrieron más de lo normal primero y se hundieron después en rabia, le sería a él algo verdaderamente difícil. Sintió su propia respiración suspenderse algunos segundos, mientras ella no dejaba de verle con esos ojos castaños inundados de dolor por sus palabras.

Y en ese lapsus, donde sintió todo pasar en cámara lenta, cuál fantasía, ella apoyó las manos en donde antes estuvo su cara. Y le empujó con toda la brusquedad que pudo en ese estado.

—¡No sabes la mierda que estás diciendo, Iván! —exclamó apenas el cuerpo del ruso terminó de caer con fuerza en la cama, rebotando un poco. Ella pareció tener el amago de tirársele encima pero con los puños crispados, los nudillos casi blancos, se puso de pie como le fue posible—. ¡No tienes porqué tratarme así, aru!

Su exclamación, roja e hirviente que calentó el ambiente, cayó en el cuerpo del ruso como agua. Y mientras se encendía con brusquedad, se lanzó encima de él, puteándole. Gritándole todas las groserías habidas y por haber que conocía en su amplio vocabulario, se le trepó por el pecho y mirándole con los ojos venenosos y el alma herida por las palabras del ruso que seguramente aún se le repetían en la cabeza, elevó un puño al aire y lo dejó caer en el rostro de Iván.

Y después, gritando que todos los hombres endemoniados que conocía, eran iguales, se levantó y salió de allí dando un portazo; sin parar ningún segundo de dejar fluir de sus labios, grosería.

Él se quedó allí, laxo, sintiendo el ardor brusco que el puño dejó en su cara.

No atinaba a decir o pensar algo más que ese punzante dolor que comenzaba a recorrerle como un hormigueo desagradable.

Los sentimientos que había tenido antes se le agolpaban en el pecho y le hacían expulsar aire caliente por la nariz que quemaba sus pulmones cuando inhalaba.

No podría decir con exactitud si le dolía más el golpe o la rabia venenosa que había circulado allí, en el puño de Yao. Sabía y podría llegar a entender que ella se sentía asqueada, molesta, ¡El maldito nombre que quisiera darle a lo recorría a la oriental por dentro!

—Es una maldita idiota —masculló mientras se giraba en la cama—. Una jodida y maldita idiota de mierda.

Sus reclamos se quedaron allí mientras apretaba los puños.

Yao esa noche durmió en el sofá e Iván se quedó en el cuarto, sin parar de dar vueltas por él, como un oso furioso.

Al día siguiente, apenas cruzaron palabra alguna.

Entre los dos, a pesar del paso de los días, las cosas siguieron algo cortantes; Yao trataba de evitar a toda costa demostrar de nuevo una explosión de emociones como la de aquel día, Iván, que prefería hacerse el desentendido, entendía de todas maneras que eso se debía a la desconfianza de ella por otra persona, por recibir otro tipo de trato, que seguramente nunca había esperado o visto antes. No le sorprendía, después de todo, los milenios de vida algo tenían que ver allí y quizás en todo ese periodo de tiempo, ella había visto diferentes formas de esperar un bebé y naturalmente, los métodos no serían los mismos. Cualquiera que supiera sumar dos más dos sabría eso.

Pero saberlo a llegar entenderlo y comprenderlo, era un paso enorme. Paso que él daba, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para alcanzar a Yao. Porque, si pensaba, ¡Y vaya que lo había hecho al decidir no torcer el brazo y buscar otras formas de pasar el tiempo fuera de casa!, a él le molestó y le irritó mucho las formas de tratar a las mujeres en la medicina. Aún así, no estaba bien como fluyó el resto. No lo estaba.

Él todavía se sentía herido por dentro, orgullo roto incluso por terminar al final en esa posición de forma totalmente contraria a como había planeado al principio cuando la fue a ver atacado por la culpa. ¡Hasta se arrepentía de eso algunas veces cuando lo pensaba! No había fluido ninguna disculpa de los labios de Yao para con él y eso aún le molestaba; especialmente porque siguió tratándole mal, aún cuando era claro el debate interno que tenía. Esa actitud en particular le hizo fruncir la boca en desaprobación. ¡Y llevaban días así! No podía creer que eso verdaderamente pasara.

Sabía que esa pelea era totalmente diferente a las que tenían antes, porque ahora había emociones mucho más profundas en juego. Existía más que cuando eran compañeros y él la molestaba con sus comentarios y acoso. Esta vez era diferente, más cruel y más hondo tanto el castigo que sufrían por su orgullo, como las palabras con las que se herían.

—Ella puede sentir cosas diferentes —masculló para sí—. Pero de todos modos no está bien como actuó.

Bebió un trago de vodka y el ardor de éste le quemó la garganta con esperado placer.

—Lo peor es que actúo como un estúpido.

Eso era algo que sabía bien, porque extender por tanto tiempo eso era una reverenda estupidez. No podía evitarlo, de todos modos y justamente eso le hacía sentirse fatal, tan idiota como se sintió la noche en la que ella le golpeó.

Un poco de culpa se le atoró en la garganta, en compañía de la bebida que tomaba. Se rebajaba bastante al comportarse así, realmente y sabía que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era dañar sin sentido alguno su relación. Pero de alguna manera, no podía evitarlo.

—También soy un idiota, supongo.

Suspiró y viendo que ya era tarde y que era más o menos horas en la que llegaba a su casa, emprendió camino de regreso a ella.

Cuando llegó y apenas abrió la puerta, escuchó voces hablar alegremente. Extrañado con ello y quitándose los implementos innecesarios despacio, se fue acercando al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Era en la sala de estar, donde la luz encendida le indicaba también que existía presencia de gente.

Preguntándose quién estaría allí e intentando de identificar la voz de quién hablaba a grandes gritos, avanzó hasta asomarse por una orilla de la puerta.

—¡Hey, pero si es Iván!

El ruso, no supo verdaderamente si sentirse bien o no ante la visita que tenía enfrente. Quién se le acercaba metiendo un montón innecesario de ruido, era Corea y éste estiraba los brazos en un afán naturalmente efusivo de saludo. No correspondiendo a esa demostración, pero saludándole con palabras llenas de fingida cortesía, ingresó al interior.

Allí, como era natural, se encontraba Yao. Le observó con los labios algo estirados, tiesos bajo la mirada que ella le dirigía. Con suavidad, en un tono más bajo a lo común, le saludó. La china correspondió a eso con un movimiento de cabeza.

Iván eso sí, pudo sentir dentro de toda la aspereza de esa bienvenida, un poco menos de rabia. Aquello le provocó un salto en el corazón.

—Creíamos que no llegarías ¿sabes? —dijo el coreano sin prestar verdadera atención a las miradas ligeramente tensas que vagaba entre los otros dos. Sentándose en un sitial de ostentosas decoraciones doradas, siguió monologando—. Aniki ya miraba el reloj de forma casi desquiciada.

Se rió y su juvenil risa le sonó muy antinatural a Iván, como si eso estuviera demasiado en contra de la situación que había ocurrido. Casi como una intromisión de alguien que no debería hacer nada allí. Mas guardó todo comentario al respecto y enfrentando la mirada de Yao, se acomodó.

—¿Enserio? —cuestionó sin hacer verdadero caso a esas palabras y a lo que encerraban al completo.

Corea, que parecía tener una sonrisa adherida con fuerza en el rostro, le asintió con energía. Quizás aquel gesto hizo click en alguna parte del ruso, porque verlo así y percatarse también de que el ambiente en general era muy diferente a lo que había sentido durante esos días, le ablandó un poco. Más que ello, podría decir que se sintió más alegre y calmado que antes.

El coreano siguió hablando durante mucho rato más, su tono de voz llenando el cuarto al completo y entre comentario y comentario, donde su persona tenía mucha más participación que los otros dos juntos, terminó hablando sobre los planes a futuro de la pareja. Por un momento, hasta pareció que él solo se encontraba más emocionado que los padres.

—Ne. ¿Y ya han elegido cuarto y decoraciones para su hijo?

Esa pregunta, que llenó de un sabor extraño la boca de Iván, le sacó de balance. De reojo buscó a Yao y la encontró observando a su hermano menor con la boca abierta ligeramente en sorpresa.

Ella balbuceó, no sin dejar ese gesto anonadado, que aún era temprano para eso, especialmente porque no conocían el sexo del bebé y decorar con colores neutros no era algo que le fascinase exactamente. Al euroasiático eso le pareció bastante factible, especialmente porque conocía el gusto y fascinación casi desmedido de ella por la decoración y de seguro que saber el sexo del bebé, sería para la oriental una puerta abierta de forma ancha para dejar fluir su creatividad. Quizás —pensó para sí, mientras la china seguía hablándole a su hermano—, a él también le gustaría mucho esa época, después de todo, decorar y hacer cosas con las manos se le daba bastante bien.

No había pensando en eso antes y la idea en ese segundo le parecía sumamente agradable y acogedora. Incluso tierna.

Iván se encontró a sí mismo corroborando esa información, añadiendo que lo que ellos esperaban era conocer el sexo de su hijo y ya con eso, comenzar a planear cosas como el cuarto, decoraciones y demases.

Miró a Yao, ésta vez girando su rostro al completo y creyó ver en su rostro de porcelana, el asomo de una fugaz sonrisa.

—Ustedes son muy aburridos —expresó el asiático menor con una mueca que amenazaba convertirse en puchero—. ¡Lo divertido es experimentar y esperar con ansias!

Estar allí era como respirar aire fresco, pensó el ruso mientras miraba como Yao se dirigía a su hermano y le decía que ellos eran más conservadores en ese aspecto y que preferían esperar las cosas. Después de todo, agregó, las ansias existían igual si sabían lo que era o no.

—Bah. Eso no me quita de la cabeza que sean aburridos —mencionó mientras miraba a Yao y a Iván de forma alternativa. Guardó silencio un rato y con una idea pasándole por la cabeza, habló—. ¿Qué les parece una taza de té?

Como si él fuera el anfitrión de casa y no los otros dos, se puso de pie y mirando a Iván le pidió que le acompañara a la cocina para preparar aquella bebida. "¡Por qué eres el hombre de la casa y Aniki está cómodo en el sillón!" exclamó cuando el ruso le preguntó porqué tenía que él acompañarle.

Ya en dicha habitación, prepararon los implementos necesarios y mientras esperaban a que el agua hirviera, Corea seguía hablando.

—Aniki se veía cansado —mencionó mientras se apoyaba en la orilla de una mesa—. ¿Lo has dejado dormir lo suficiente?

Iván le dijo que sí.

Corea, seguramente sabía algo más de lo que decía, porque la forma en qué después dijo que debería cuidar mejor a su hermano y aguantar sus extrañas explosiones emocionales, le dejó a Iván una clara sensación de que se refería a la situación que había vivido con Yao en los últimos días.

—A veces es desesperante y realmente dan ganas de mandar todo a buena parte —agregó el coreano a sus palabras anteriores—. Pero Aniki es así porque deja que todo lo que siente se acumule y no permite al resto saber verdaderamente lo que le pasa. Al menos no del todo.

Sus palabras, que en el sistema auditivo del ruso sonaban a regaño, le hicieron reflexionar ligeramente. Él naturalmente sabía eso, conocía a Yao y si se detenía a pensarlo ahora, con su enojo enfriado, encontraba razón en las palabras del oriental.

—Eso lo sé. Le conozco, Corea. Y si fuera así o no, sé cómo tratar a Yao.

—¿Conversaron con seriedad? ¿Le diste tiempo para expresar lo que fuera que quisiera decirte?

Sintiendo eso como un golpe rudo, muy agresivo, las mejillas del ruso se encendieron un poco.

Iván prefirió dejar ese tema para después. Conversarlo en otro momento.

—Está bien, después de todo ustedes como matrimonio son un caso extraño —señaló mientras guiñaba un ojo—. No me sorprende que llegue otro día de visita y los encuentre ahorcándose en la sala.

Iván exclamó que no sería capaz de hacer eso por ningún motivo. Corea simplemente se rió y tomando la bandeja que contenía ya el té, salió de la cocina para volver a la sala.

El ruso se quedó un rato, sintiendo una mezcla de estupidez y de fastidio.

Cuando fue a la sala, se encontró que ambos orientales se encontraban ya bebiendo. El coreano le invitó a sentarse, alegando que la infusión se le enfriaría. Estuvieron en silencio bebiendo durante varios minutos.

* * *

Finalmente y bastante tarde, el coreano se fue, dejando en claro eso sí, que volvería en alguna otra ocasión. "_¡Estar con ustedes es genial!_" alegó antes de marcharse.

Después de que el ruso cerrase la puerta y la figura del coreano desapareció de su vista, se sintió verdaderamente extraño. No sabría definir si estaba expectante ante algo o simplemente era ansiedad; pero se encontraba completamente seguro del motivo de su comportamiento.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar con Yao.

Le era curiosa la situación, no podía negarlo, porque él siempre había estado acostumbrado (si así podría llegar a llamarlo) a vivir con pleitos, independiente de la índole de estos. Sin embargo, recién ahora era la primera vez que se hería tanto con una persona así. ¡Y por una ridiculez! No sabía ciertamente qué era peor. Si el absurdo en el que se había visto involucrado o el desarrollo de la situación misma.

Expulsó teatralmente aire por la boca y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a puerta principal, en donde se había quedado a pensar durante todo ese rato. Se encaminó a la cocina, lugar desde el cual provenía el ruido del agua al caer y chocar con la loza.

Se fijó en cómo limpiaba las piezas del juego de té que había ocupado, parecía estar concentrada solamente en aquella faena, pero Iván sabía que le veía de reojo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

No sabía qué decirle, ni cómo empezar algún tipo de conversación. Ni siquiera con insultos, como último recurso para darle el inicio al intercambio de palabras entre los dos. Quizás algo de su desconcierto se reflejó en su rostro, porque Yao, que ahora secaba las cosas con un paño, murmuró algo en chino y fijó su vista en él.

Iván no admitiría que volver a toparse con esa castaña mirada y no sentir nada de furia allí, sino que una pausada calma, era vigorizante.

—No todo es perfecto, aru. En algún momento teníamos que pelear así —dijo ella, sumida en sus labores.

Supuso que tendría razón.

Y sabía también, que esas palabras era el grado más alto de disculpa al que ella llegaría, porque entendía que de forma muy íntima, ella le decía que enojarse con él, fue excesivo.

—Sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres?

Del mismo modo, esas frases eran su método de decir que había también exagerado las cosas, que se dejó llevar por las emociones más de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

—Es lo mejor, aru.

El ruso se encogió de hombros y ayudó a Yao a terminar de guardar las cosas.

* * *

Fluía todo con calma, como si el río de la vida de los dos estuviera encausado de nuevo. Sin contratiempos que realmente fueran dignos de mención, pasó un mes entero e Iván, viendo que la fecha a otro control médico se acercaba y que eso había puesto a la oriental con un carácter demasiado voluble para su gusto (a veces, estaba feliz y no paraba de parlotear durante todo el día, otras, de la nada, se ensañaba con él y no le dirigía la palabra). Pero sin importar como fueran las cosas, sabía que tenía que solucionar eso; él no quería volver a repetir lo de la otra vez, realmente.

Por eso, con toda la seriedad que fue capaz de reunir, le propuso a Yao ir a pasar algunos meses en su país. Lo que pretendía, era ver con sus propios ojos que tanta diferencia existía entre la medicina de la que ella solía decir que prefería o la de él; y dependiendo de los resultados que allí encontrase, ya deliberaría después algún tipo de decisión.

Se repitió, mientras apreciaba el gesto anonadado de Yao, que todo era por el bebé y por el bienestar de su mujer.

—¿H-Hablas enserio, aru?

Iván rió con suavidad ante la cantidad de duda que corría por los labios de la china, diciéndole que sí, que hablaba totalmente enserio, dijo que ya que habían pasado algunos meses inicialmente "obligada" a vivir con él, no estaría mal hacer lo mismo al revés. Además, agregó, hace mucho tiempo que no ponía un pie en China y un cambio de aire les haría realmente bien.

—¿No querías esto hace un mes, Yao? —cuestionó divertido por la situación.

La boca de ella se abrió y cerró varias veces, sin dejar escapar palabra alguna.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos así, el gesto de duda que estaba implantado en Yao, fue lentamente dando paso a una tímida alegría que terminó por convertirse después, en desbordante felicidad. Lanzando exclamaciones sobre lo fascinante y maravilloso que sería volver a estar en su país y quedarse realmente allí, se puso de pie. Los ojos brillantes en ese éxtasis.

—Gracias, aru.

Esas sencillas palabras que estaban compuestas por tantos matices que a Iván se le hacían realmente deliciosos, le llenaron el corazón de dicha. Causar tanto con un simple gesto no se le hacía común, si era sincero. Atinó a sonreír con un poco de torpeza, algo abrumado por la gran cantidad de alegría que estaba causando.

Yao le conversaba sin parar sobre en cómo vivirían y lo gustosa que estaría en ver a toda la gente con la que vivía. Entre todas esas palabras que parecían salir sin pausa alguna de su boca, preguntó cuánto tiempo estarían allí; el ruso, sentado mientras ella se paseaba por el cuarto (totalmente entusiasmada, tanto como para no poder permanecer quieta en una silla) vaciló en eso. Su idea era de uno o dos meses a lo sumo, pero conociendo a Yao, seguramente sería un poco más. Dudativo, terminó descartándose por la primera fecha que él tenía planeada.

—Está bien. Me conformo con que mis exámenes se hagan allá, en mi casa, aru —declaró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eso es por ahora todo lo que quiero.

El discutir dónde realmente nacería el bebé seguramente aún no les parecía indicado. Después de todo, faltaba mucho para eso. Cinco meses era bastante tiempo para aclarar ese punto.

Iván, ya comprendiendo realmente toda esa situación, asintió.

Acordaron viajar la semana próxima, dándole así a ambos la posibilidad tanto de planear el regreso a casa por parte de Yao, como a Iván de dejar gran parte de su trabajo hecho.

También aclaró él, que no tendría inconvenientes en estar afuera, pues había llegado al acuerdo de que sería llamado si realmente era indispensable su presencia en el país. Le dijo, también, que básicamente pasaría lo mismo que cuando ella viajaba a China en contadas ocasiones.

—Mi jefe sabe arreglárselas solo —aseguró con una confianza ciega—. Me llamará si hay una emergencia o algo de esos niveles.

Yao le asintió conforme.

En ese estado y yendo de un lado para otro, verificando que las cosas estaban perfectamente, la semana se les pasó volando.

Se sentía extraño abandonar así sus tierras y mientras los dos esperaban el avión que los llevaría al hogar de Yao, Iván experimentaba en pleno la sensación de dejar una parte de él para ayudar a otra a crecer. Se tambaleaba en ese extraño sabor que le llenaba no solo la boca, sino que bajaba de forma caliente por su garganta, hasta instalarse en su estómago y arder allí, similar a la sensación que le dejaría un largo trago de vodka. Respiró y su nariz se llenó a girasoles, esos que estaban más allá, despidiéndole agitando sus pétalos de colores claros.

—Es nuestro vuelo, aru.

La voz de Yao le sacó un momento de sus cavilaciones y la mano de ella que suavemente le tironeaba el abrigo le arrastró a la realidad. Tomando un pequeño bolso de viaje que estaba a su lado, se puso de pie y a paso acompasado los dos comenzaron a andar.

Iván pensó, mientras subía al avión, que Yao debió experimentar una sensación similar a la suya cuando llegó a vivir con él.

* * *

Llegaron de día y mientras bajaban, al ruso no le sorprendió encontrar al coreano recibiéndoles con un cartel gigante, Yao, en un susurro que no supo si era de lamentación, alegría o vergüenza, le dijo que tenía escrito "bienvenida familia" en cantonés.

—No creí que verdaderamente viniera, aru —alcanzó a decir antes de que Corea se le abalanzara encima.

A Iván realmente no le sorprendió encontrarlo allí y hasta cierto punto, encontró lindo el gesto de quizás, el único hermano de Yao que mantenía por cuenta propia contacto con él.

Ligeramente apartado de la pequeña escena que esos dos daban, un picor de envidia le hizo sucumbir. Él sabía que quizás su propia familia haría algo similar, al menos estaba seguro de que su hermana menor se le tiraría encima… Alejándose de esas ideas, observó como el coreano dejaba de abrazar a Yao y bajaba sus manos hasta su vientre, que ya se notaba con claridad.

Esbozó una sonrisa, recordando como lentamente la ropa de Yao fue creciendo en tallas, sin cambiar mucho en el diseño que solía usar con frecuencia.

Corea siguió jugueteando con el vientre de la china durante varios minutos más, tocando con la punta de sus dedos algunas partes, hablando en su idioma natal, cosas que el ruso supuso, serían para el bebé.

—Es bueno verlos aquí —admitió el oriental mientras movía la cabeza, aprobando su propia idea—. En especial a Aniki.

Yao dijo lo mismo, argumentando que estar en casa era verdaderamente refrescante para su persona.

Iván, sintiéndose demasiado fuera de lugar en esa escena, se conformó con asentir.

* * *

Si estaba acostumbrado a la cultura de Yao, por suerte; porque en ese segundo seguía sintiéndose como si de un extra se tratase, que agradecía conocerse el protocolo de saludo y las reglas de cortesía de memoria.

Apenas llegaron a la casa de la china, no habían parado de ir de persona en persona que les felicitaba y les daba las buenas nuevas. Iván, respondía todas, quizás con menos efusividad como lo hacía Yao, pero se sentía agradable el ver que tanta gente aprobaba todo lo que les pasaba.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigieron especialmente a él, para felicitarle. No a Yao. A él. Sólo a él, dejó de sentirse tan apartado, tan fuera de lugar.

—Le agradas a muchos aquí —musitó Yao cuando cayó la noche y estaban en la privacidad de sus habitaciones—. Todos están muy felices, aru.

Iván, que había asumido que ya no sería el dueño de hogar y que ahora estaba en tierra extranjera, movió la cabeza en afirmación, agregando que esa gente era agradable.

Mientras Yao se colocaba una de las pijamas que había traído en la maleta (las que tenía en su casa ya no le quedaban, le había dicho cuando le preguntó porqué llevaba ropa), Iván miraba la decoración del cuarto, donde los colores brillantes y dorados, predominaban.

Se acostaron en la cama y antes de que se dispusieran a dormir para recuperar energías, la china le mencionó que mañana su hermano les había invitado a salir.

—¿A qué? —atinó a preguntar Iván, sintiendo como el agotamiento le adormecía de golpe.

—Dijo que era una sorpresa, aru.

—Hm.

Y efectivamente fue una sorpresa enorme.

—¡Vamos a comprar ropa de bebé!

El grito de Corea en la mañana siguiente se extendió por los pasillos como un eco exagerado. Éste que había sorprendido a la pareja en medio de una sesión de Taichi (en la que Iván fallaba demasiado, pues no se concentraba lo suficiente y no seguía a la perfección los movimientos), les hizo salir de aquello para salir afuera, a tomar aire, a divertirse juntos. Los tres.

Iván miró a Corea con una cara que para cualquiera, sería de horror.

Yao simplemente se rió y accedió a eso, diciendo que no estaría mal.

Terminaron vagando por zonas de Pekín que el ruso no recordaba haber visitado antes, entre una multitud de tiendas y personas que se movían con ellos como si de una marea humana se tratase.

—¡Entremos aquí! —Exclamó el coreano mientras tomaba el brazo de Yao y lo halaba hacia el interior de una tienda

El ruso, que llevaba aguantando eso durante gran parte de la mañana, comenzaba a encenderse en la idea de que Corea le desagradaba un poco, especialmente por la idea de que el chiquillo se desvivía por Yao. No le era secreto que él quería mucho (demasiado para su gusto) a la china y aunque reconocía que ese amor desmedido del coreano por Yao podría ser bastante bueno para ella (porque sabía, que aunque le dijera lo mucho que le irritaba tanta demostración de atención por parte de su hermano, le quería mucho), el chico estaba jugando con los límites de su paciencia.

Lo reconocía, sí, se encontraba algo celoso de eso.

El ruso observó como el coreano se abría paso entre las personas y vagaba buscando algo, entre eso, Yao se le acercó.

—Comienzo a cansarme —le masculló mientras se ponía a su par y le tironeaba de la manga para caminar—. Pero él insiste en qué tenemos que comprar algo hoy, aru.

Acotó también, que aunque estaba de acuerdo con eso, ya habían caminado durante algunas horas y no habían conseguido comprar nada. Especialmente cuando encontraban algo que podría considerarse bonito y estaban por comprarlo, pero el coreano se resistía, diciendo que eso lo había encontrado mejor en otro lugar y los arrastraba (más bien a Yao) a la salida antes de que pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

—Está entusiasmado con la idea, supongo —mencionó Iván mientras los dos se escabullían por la ropa, para conseguir un poco de paz.

—Demasiado, aru —suspiró la china con evidente fastidio.

Vagaron entre las prendas de vestir y terminaron mirando ropa de bebé. Los dos solos.

A Iván ciertamente le parecía interesante ver que un ser pudiera existir y vestirse con algo tan pequeño. ¡Si hasta algunas ropas cabían en su mano! Tomó un pequeño body de color blanco. ¡Era tan pequeño!

—¿Lo vestiremos con estas cosas? —preguntó.

Es que ahora que las observaba bien, se le hacía extraño verlas, especialmente porque era ropa de aire occidental. Yao, que observaba la prenda con ojo crítico, negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero algo más oriental, aru.

Y se puso a buscar entre las cosas hasta encontrar algo de su gusto.

Sacudiendo la nuca con un gesto de divertida comprensión, Iván reparó en la hermosa imagen que tenía al frente, verla allí, buscando con afán vestimenta, el ceño fruncido entre la ropa que pasaba por sus manos y desechaba con rapidez; la ropa que se movía con un discreto ruido y el mismo cuerpo de Yao, que ya tenía evidentes cambios que le alteraron el físico. A Iván eso le gustaba, esa imagen en particular de verla allí, tan maternal, tan de él, le encantaba.

Se le acercó para ver qué miraba y antes de llegar hasta ella, Yao levantó entre sus manos una pequeña prenda de dos piezas que desbordaba en rojo y dorado.

—¡Esto es lo que quiero, aru! —exclamó mientras estiraba la prenda y la sometía a su entrenada mirada—. La tela es buena, el diseño es simple y cómodo, además de que los colores se adecuan a cualquier persona, aru…

A Iván le gustaba, aunque le recordaba un poco a la vestimenta de Hong-Kong.

Sabiendo que Yao se la llevaría sí o sí, se ofreció a pagarla.

—¿Dónde se metió Corea ahora? —le preguntó apenas terminaron de pagar y cargaban la ropa en una pequeña bolsa, su peso ligero se sentía bien en el brazo de Iván—. No lo veo, aru.

—Quizás se fue.

—Nunca se va sin despedirse, aru.

Sabiendo que se avecinaba una búsqueda, porque Iván sabía que no se irían a casa hasta que el coreano apareciera (Yao se preocupaba demasiado, desde su punto de vista). Por fortuna, el celular de ella sonó y al contestarlo, el mismo coreano estaba al otro lado. Les dejó hablar unos segundos y después de que ella colgara, le miró encogerse de hombros.

—Dijo que tenía algo importante qué hacer y que nos dejaba en paz hoy, aru.

Iván sabiendo a qué se refería eso, comentó que lo verían en otro momento.

Sabía que Corea quería mucho (demasiado desde su punto de vista) a Yao y si bien entendía ese comportamiento comparándolo un poco con el de su hermana menor, no le daba justificación. Pero prefería las cosas así, después de todo, él no se iba a meter en eso si no era realmente necesario.

—Yao-Yao, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear? —propuso en un arrebato gentil—. Hace mucho que no recorro la cuidad.

Estaba plenamente consciente de que a Yao la idea le encantaba y esperando una respuesta que ya sabía, comenzó a avanzar para salir de allí.

Caminaron todo el resto de la tarde, pero no estaban verdaderamente cansados.

—Corea es algo acosador, ¿no crees? —opinó como si se tratara de algo casual.

Ella le miró y se rió, seguramente distinguiendo el rastro de celos que escaparon escondidas entre las palabras de Iván. Él no alegó nada al respecto de eso, porque sabía que sería una discusión vana.

—A veces es cansador, aru —admitió Yao mientras caminaban por los bordes de la Cuidad Prohibida—. Pero me alegra su compañía.

Iván le dijo que eso estaba bien.

La tarde se fue difundiendo con las sombras que los grandes muros de esa parte de la cuidad despedían.

* * *

Entre esa extraña tranquilidad a la que el ruso terminó por acostumbrarse, transcurrió el cuarto y quinto mes. En ese tiempo Iván se había acostumbrado al acoso del coreano y hasta lo consideró un factor de buen uso, porque descubrió que sacar al chico de sus casillas era una buena terapia para quitarse la tensión. ¡Y era tremendamente fácil hacer eso también! Porque bastaba acercarse a Yao con el atisbo de un ronroneo o una caricia y el coreano se crispaba con tal furia que le daba la impresión de que le saltaría encima en cualquier momento.

Era divertido.

También en esa época, Iván comprobó que a Yao pasar el embarazo allí se le hacía mejor, hasta se le veía más calmada y contenta; seguramente confiada plenamente en su adoraba medicinal ancestral. Decidió que eso era un mejor bien del que podía esperar y simplemente el tiempo pasó entre sus manos, con rapidez.

Con una calma que incluso le inquietaba un poco muchas veces.

En ese estado en donde hasta él se dejaba amodorrar, salió temprano un día, a los inicios de la semana veinticuatro del embarazo de Yao; iba a caminar por Pekín, dispuesto a seguir conociendo un poco de la ciudad. Disfrutando de ese paseo que se terminó convirtiendo en una excelente forma de despejarse, su teléfono sonó.

Sorpresa suya fue que al contestar, le llegara la estruendosa voz de Corea. ¿Cómo había conseguido su número?

Alcanzó apenas a tartamudear esas palabras, cuando el llanto del coreano le interrumpió.

Él no se dejaba nunca caer por el llanto de otro, pero hubo algo, en la forma que lloró, en cómo se le percibía quebrado, que le dio una punzada en el corazón.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con cautela, esperando una explosión del chico por el celular.

—A-Aniki…e-está teniendo al bebé, Iván.

Y le cortó. O se cortó. Lo mismo daba en ese instante.

Iván parpadeó. El mundo se le cayó encima de tal forma que estuvo seguro de que resbaló al piso mientras dejaba de respirar durante segundos eternos.

¡Era una broma del chiquillo! ¡Tenía que serla! ¡Solamente llevaba Yao veinticuatro semanas de gestación! ¡Veinticuatro!

Las lágrimas se le agolparon en el rostro más pálido que el papel mientras llamaba de vuelta para saber qué mierda estaba pasando realmente.

Se aferró, aún cuando se escocía de miedo ante la perspectiva de que todo fuera real, a la esperanza.

* * *

Creo que no tengo nada qué comentar, salvo que venticuatro semanas de gestación son seis meses justos.

¡Gracias por leer! 8D


	7. Abismo

Las advertencias del primer capítulo se mantienen.

**Palabras:**Un poco más de seis mil.

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Abismo.**

El celular sonó una vez más, pero no le hizo caso alguno. La mirada vagando por espacios oscuros e irreconocibles. No podía creer nada aún. Absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Corea se le seguían repitiendo en la cabeza como un duro golpe y él comenzaba a debatirse entre creer o no hacer nada y volver a casa. Quería aferrarse a una idea llena de luz.

Tembló y apretó la boca y los puños, segundos vitales pasando frente a él sin darle la importancia que merecían. Demasiado sumido en el pensamiento del horror que le producía un golpe como ese.

Porque, por mucho que lo negará, algo en el interior de su propia alma, sabía que toda la felicidad que había sentido hasta ese entonces, se desbarataba como un circo mal hecho, como una crueldad de su agrietado destino.

Gimió y dejó de respirar durante casi un minuto. La cara llenándosele de horror y de pena.

Todo lo que era capaz de sentir, era que fragmentos enormes de desesperación y de angustia se le colaban por la sangre y circulaban rumbo a su corazón, dispuesto a destruirlo, a despedazar todo lo bueno que había ido recogiendo de a poco y guardándolo allí, como un escondite secreto y especial. Tragó saliva mientras se sumía en ese pozo de agonía, intentando repetirse cada vez con menos credibilidad que las cosas estaban bien, que todo era una maldita broma del idiota coreano y que cuando llegara a casa, se reiría de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Se mordió los labios con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta que consiguió hacerlos sangrar. Sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo en un intento de mantenerse de pie y saber eso le hacía sentirse más mal de lo que estaba. El sabor metálico de la sangre se le volvía amargo en la boca.

Corrió por las calles de la cuidad, intentando llegar en una desenfrenada carrera a la dirección del hospital que Corea le había mandado en un mensaje de texto.

Se volvían las cosas tan surrealistas a medida que avanzaba y sentía que se quedaba estancado en el mismo lugar, como si su esfuerzo fuera en vano. Con el pecho apretado, queriendo respirar hasta que le doliera hacerlo, siguió en su carrera, que se le volvía eterna mientras una multitud caótica de pensamientos le inundaban la cabeza.

No sabía qué pensar, realmente, si centrarse en una sola idea, si dejarse abrumar por todo e irse solo a la mierda; permitiendo sucumbir. Toda esa nebulosa se volvía a ratos imágenes vagas sin sentido, donde Yao cobraba un protagónico papel, su figura frágil, delgada, se le rompía en el murmullo mortal de una cama rodeada de paredes blancas. El rostro de ella se trasfiguraba en un gesto de dolor y de sangre, se perdía el brillo antiguo de sus ojos castaños y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Quería estirar las manos hasta poder tocar esa ilusión que le torturaba y acariciar las mejillas dolientes de la persona que amaba.

Agitado, con la respiración zumbándole en la nariz y el pecho latiéndole tan fuerte que dolía; llegó al hospital. Allí, sin importarle verdaderamente el estado en el que llegó, preguntó a la primera persona que se topó sobre Yao, exigiendo con la voz atronadora y desolada que solamente aquellos que temen lo peor pueden ser capaces de utilizar.

Con un susurro ahogado y tras revisar unos datos en un registro, terminaron diciéndole que tenía que hablar con el médico que atendió a la oriental. Con el ceño fruncido y diciendo que eso ahora no era lo importante, tuvo que terminar accediendo a eso.

Sus pasos sonaban de forma lúgubre por los pasillos interminables.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Apenas llegó a la zona de maternidad, tronó con autoridad aquellas palabras. Lo mismo le daba en ese minuto los gestos de sorpresa de la gente presente o la imponencia de su presencia en esa zona. Su cabeza solamente tenía pensamientos para Yao y su bebé. Lo demás bien podría irse al diablo.

Alguien, al verlo allí seguramente a punto de perder el control, se le acercó y con voz trémula le preguntó si buscaba a alguna persona. Iván, sin bajar un ápice su tono de voz anterior, dio el nombre que le entregaron en la recepción. No se le pasó por alto la mirada sombría de la persona que le atendió, pero él, todavía aferrado a una minúscula capa de luz, decidió olvidarlo.

Le dijeron que esperara y ahora, sintiéndose desesperado, tuvo que aguantarse y aguardar sentado en un rincón. Estuvo allí, jugueteando distraídamente con la punta de su chaqueta, tratando de controlar su respiración y de vaciar su cabeza de cualquier cosa; a lo menos unos diez minutos. Cuando creía que terminaría perdiendo la cabeza de tanta espera, se acercó un hombre de edad a él y preguntándole su nombre, con un gesto práctico le pidió que le acompañase.

Él se le presentó como la persona que atendió a Yao y antes de que pudiera exigirle alguna explicación de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que lo tenía a unos cuantos pasos de perder la cabeza; le dijo que esperara hasta que llegaran a un lugar más privado. Mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas, le siguió por un amplió pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina gris.

Allí, sentándose de forma ruda en una silla frente a un escritorio, esperó a que el doctor le dijera algo. Éste, tratando de demorarse lo más posible, hizo un camino lento hasta sentarse en su puesto. Iván estaba a punto de entrar en desesperación.

El suspiro del hombre viejo le hizo detenerse a exigir explicaciones en ese instante.

—Esto no es fácil, señor Braginsky —comenzó a relatar con lentitud, mirando a Iván de frente, con los ojos duros. En negación, seguramente—. Hay cosas que a los padres primerizos le son complicadas de explicar y de entender…

Y pretendía sumirse en una charla sobre lo complicado que es para los padres aceptar ciertas cosas. Iván, que verdaderamente no tenía ni el tiempo, ni la paciencia, ni nada para escuchar eso, le cortó las palabras con un golpe en la madera del escritorio.

—Dígame ahora mismo que está pasando.

Aquello le salió con tanta rabia y fuerza que intimidó, lo sabía, su mirada violeta se encendió en fuego y una mueca casi cruel se le instaló en el rostro. Amenazó, la voz cortante como una navaja, que si no le explicaba lo que pasaba en ese instante, no se haría responsable de sus acciones. Y es que realmente estaba ya harto ¡Absolutamente harto! De tantas vueltas que le daban al asunto.

¿Qué tan difícil era comunicarle sobre el estado de Yao? ¡Además era su derecho saberlo!

Escuchó un quejido antes de que aquel hombre tomara la palabra.

—¿Qué tan bueno es tomando decisiones, señor?

La pregunta le descolocó y parpadeando varias veces atónito, respondió que él era bueno en esas cosas. ¿Y a qué venía eso, de todas maneras?

Atrayendo su atención con una tos ronca y falsa, Iván centró su mirada en ese hombre. Él le explicó que por ciertos motivos que aún no se sabían con certeza, Yao sufrió una descompensación mientras se encontraba trabajando y que aquello terminó desembocando en que llegara al hospital de urgencia.

El ruso sabía que algo más estaba escondido allí, como una explicación que tendría que leer entre líneas; pero no se dio el tiempo para eso, la preocupación por Yao le hizo remecerse y apretando los puños, exigió alguna otra palabra. Mas éstas le fueron negadas al principio, aludiendo a que estaba tan frenético, que no entendería nada.

—Lo que usted necesita saber por ahora, es que el tiempo es valioso y debe tomar una decisión —hubo una pausa en la que aquel hombre tomó aire e Iván sentía que su propia respiración era cortada—. ¿Salva la vida de su mujer o la de su hijo?

Fueron tres segundos.

Tres segundos en donde esa información tardó de ser procesada por su extenuada cabeza. Tres segundos en donde el silencio predominó antes de que explotara en su interior un volcán.

Difícil es describir el caudal enfermo y desquiciado de emociones que le circuló por la cabeza y por el pecho, ahogándolo. Todo se le derrumbó. Absolutamente todo se caía a grandes pedazos y mientras él trataba de respirar y de agarrar los trozos quebrados de la vida cayéndosele, las cosas se escurrían entre sus grandes dedos. Agonía pura que se manifestaba en su corazón, que parecía haber sido sacado de su pecho y triturado, hasta enterrarse en el suelo polvoriento. Imágenes fugaces mientras sus ojos se desencajaban de sus órbitas, pasaban por su cabeza. Imágenes de él y Yao saliendo esos días a comprar ropa de bebé, a recorrer los lugares chinos favoritos de ella y a sumirse en largas charlas en la noche, cuando no podían dormir.

Donde todo era felicidad que ahora se evaporada con una pregunta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué decide?

Aquellas palabras le rebotaron en el cuerpo, sacudiéndolo.

Susurró, mientras sus ojos se resistían a dejar caer dolorosas lágrimas y el corazón se le aceleraba a niveles inimaginables, que él no era capaz de responder a eso. Podría responder a lo que fuera, menos a elegir una de las dos vidas que más amaba.

¡Era imposible si quiera pensar en elegir algo! No podía, no podía hacer eso. Sería caer hasta lo más hondo de su propio infierno.

La desolación que experimentó en esos minutos, dio paso a la cólera. A la furia derretida que le corroía las venas con locura. No fue capaz de saber en qué momento real, rodeó ese escritorio y tomó del delantal al médico, elevándolo del piso hasta ponerlo frente a su cara. Respirándole encima, como un oso furioso que está dispuesto a herir al menos movimiento, le demandó que se dejara de preguntar estupideces y que mejor hiciera su trabajo, como correspondía.

—¡Sálvelos a ambos, mierda! —Exclamó. Su mirada oscurecida en tonos peligrosos—. ¡No me pregunte tonterías!

Él médico, que tiritaba bajo el poderío de Iván, le gimoteó que no podía hacer eso, porque la situación era tan extrema que una sola vida podría salvarse.

Estalló entonces el ruso, nuevamente, remeciéndolo con fuerza, que no le interesaba si era necesario que todo el maldito plantel de medicina estuviera allí, que ellos salvarían tanto a Yao como a su hijo así la vida se les fuera en aquella empresa.

—¡Es Yao a quién tienen allí, a su país! ¿¡Me escuchó!?

Un tinte cuasi diabólico le recorría en las pupilas, bailando, prometiendo dolor infinito si las cosas no mejoraban.

—¡No pierda más el tiempo en tonterías y váyase!

Le tiró al suelo y él, pidiéndole disculpas por cometer la insensatez de preguntarle, salió de allí.

Iván le miró cerrar la puerta.

Dio unas bocanadas de aire. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Después, completamente solo en ese cuarto gris, se derrumbó hasta caer al piso y lloró con toda la angustia del mundo que le devoraba el alma a pedazos.

Temblando, sintiéndose más solo que nunca, se preguntó en un sollozo cruelmente ahogado, que qué habría hecho él para merecer eso. ¿Acaso no podría soñar durante un segundo el ser feliz? ¿Acaso el destino le odiaba tanto como para no atacarlo a él, sino a los seres que eran dueños de su corazón?

Se agarró de forma patética los hombros, en un intento de buscar un abrazo que nunca llegaría. El cabello se le metía entre los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas y él no era capaz de sentir la molestia de aquello. No se daba cuenta de nada de lo que le pasaba, realmente, ni del sangrado de sus labios por morderse tanto en ese lapsus ni de los pellizcos que se daba en los hombros. En una búsqueda insensata de encontrar un escape al dolor de dentro, que le partía.

Él siempre había experimentado el dolor, viviéndolo en su plenitud tantas veces que ya era incapaz de recordar con exactitud los momentos. Pero ahora, había superado su propio umbral, excediéndose a límites que incluso a su propia persona se le hacían excesivos. Entre toda la incoherencia que reinaba en él, alcanzó a preguntarse si era capaz algo así, si no caería preso de la locura.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante, tratando de recoger los pedazos esparcidos en el suelo de sí mismo y de armarlos para poder caminar.

Afuera todo se veía gris y oscuro. Tonos sombríos que parecían fantasmas a su alrededor.

Se dejó caer, presa de su abatimiento, en una silla.

¿Y sí…?

Suprimió esa idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza antes de que se completara, pero fue tarde, porque ella, maliciosa, como una serpiente se coló entre los huecos de su mente que tenía desprotegidos y le echó en cara, aquella pregunta que se había negado en formular.

¿Y si Yao verdaderamente se moría?

¡No! ¡Eso jamás!

Pero…pensó con dolor, con la garganta irritada y los ojos perdidos, desbordados en llanto. ¿Si de verdad pasaba y él no era capaz de evitarlo?

Por primera vez, se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose sobre un futuro donde no estaría Yao. ¿Qué haría él sin ella? Se agarró de los cabellos y los tironeó mientras su vista era empañada por el café de sus brazos. No podía, por ningún motivo, imaginar una vida sin Yao, verse a sí mismo despertar y girarse para encontrar la cama vacía, para dar un buenos días que nadie le contestaría con voz somnolienta. Tiritó y gimió con suavidad o con fuerza, no estaba seguro y poco le importaba. ¡No era posible esa imagen! Absolutamente era una realidad que no existía para él. Jamás.

El nombre de su amada escapaba de sus labios en sollozos incontrolables.

Los labios ya estaban resecos, hartos de soportar el sabor amargo y salado de sus lágrimas.

Quería y deseaba más que nunca en el mundo, tener esa llamada fe que se decía, movía montañas. Pero a qué aferrarse en ese segundo cuando todo estaba haciéndose pedazos a su alrededor. ¡No había nada! Odiaba esa sensación, ese sentimiento amargo que se abría paso en su interior y carcomía.

¡Y estar allí, sin hacer nada era horrible! ¡Cuánto deseaba en ese minuto saber sobre medicina e ir él mismo a meterse a donde sea que estuvieran salvando la vida de su mujer y de su hijo! Porque, reconocía, cederles la vida de ellos a simples mortales no le agradaba. ¡Para nada! Y eso le frustraba, porque estar allí, sufriendo en el silencio doloroso no era algo que podría aguantar durante más tiempo.

¡Se volvería loco si eso seguía así!

—Necesito ver a Yao, a mi bebé ¡A cualquiera! —masculló para sí, aún en la misma posición de antes.

Las horas pasaban y él, habiendo terminado bebiendo de la petaca que solía traer consigo, esperaba mientras un hoyo enorme se le abría en el pecho.

Los ojos agotados y resecos miraban al vacío. La gente pasaba haciendo sonar sus pasos en la cerámica del piso y se detenía a observarlo. Él, completamente abandonado de su cuerpo, con la mente en otro lugar, no hacía caso a nada.

Hasta que cuando sintió que le llamaban mediante fuertes remezones, levantó la cabeza.

—¿Usted es el señor Iván Braginsky?

Era una enfermera que se veía agitada.

Iván, conteniendo la respiración, asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y medio levantándose de la silla donde estaba, preguntó qué había pasado con Yao.

Sin embargo, la chica no le contestó y solamente se limitó a hacerlo seguir por un pasillo, él estaba tan agotado que simplemente le siguió, sin reclamar nada aunque por dentro se moría por saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Doblaron por un pasillo que no había visto antes y no se percató de nada, no estaba de ánimos para ver el letrero que anunciaba el nombre del lugar al que ingresaba.

De forma sorpresiva se detuvieron y la enfermera se giró para verle.

—Puede estar tranquilo, señor —comenzó a decir con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro—. Su hijo nació.

Iván, realmente, no supo en ese momento qué hacer.

¡Ni siquiera sabía concretamente qué sentía ante esas palabras!

Y ella con un brazo, le indicó que podía acercarse a un cuarto que se encontraba próximo. Él, tambaleándose en un abismo de miedo y de alegría, se acercó con pequeños pasos que resonaban como un eco extraño en sus oídos.

Se sostuvo como pudo antes de levantar la vista y observar como en un espacio cercano, estaba en una incubadora un bebé. Su bebé.

La cara le ardía en el espiral de cosas que sentía, lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras observaba ese pequeño ser que en una visión totalmente ajena a lo que hubiera pensado en cualquier momento, estaba rodeado de cables y de tubos. Le observó con más detalle, percatándose del color rojizo de la poca piel que se veía.

Le llegó, como un eco lejano, un "bip" que se repetía de forma suave y que cortaba el aire, dejándolo con una sensación espeluznante.

No pudo seguir mirando y retiró la vista, terminando por apoyar la espalda en la pared que conformaba la parte exterior del cuarto.

Se encontraba dolido, de muchas formas posibles.

Ver a esa criatura que era resultado de su propia existencia, allí, recostada en un claro debate entre la vida y la muerte era más de lo que podía soportar. En su cabeza, grabado a fuego en sus pupilas, estaba la imagen de ese pequeño ser que tenía el cuerpo tan absurdamente chico que aseguraría, cabría en su mano y verlo conectado a tantos aparatos le amargaba el alma.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado y angustiado por todo eso.

Se ahogó en sus propios gemidos mientras con lentitud, se iba deslizando por la pared, hasta caer en el piso. Las lágrimas que no había podido evitar derramar, se le escurrían entre el rostro enrojecido y daban a parar en su bufanda, que ya estaba humedecida. Gimoteó, como un animal herido, repitiéndose que eso no era justo, que su bebé no merecía eso…

De pronto, como una luz que le golpeó con fuerza mientras evitaba llora (más) allí mismo y destrozarse el cuerpo para mitigar el dolor, elevó la cabeza y buscó a la enfermera que estaba pasos más allá, seguramente era en un gesto para darle privacidad.

—Necesito ver a mi mujer —declaró sin saber cómo su voz no se escuchaba corrompida por la pena—. Necesito ver a Yao.

Lo dijo con tal intensidad, que la chica que estaba allí no tuvo la fuerza para hablar durante unos segundos. La vio titubear bajo sus ojos y girar la cabeza para no encontrarse con su mirada.

Iván le repitió su petición, no entendiendo porque no le cumplía ese pedido tan brutalmente simple. ¿Acaso no comprendía que de verdad necesitaba verla? ¿Cómo estaría ella en ese instante? Se mordió el labio, imaginándola en una habitación de paredes blancas, cansada y esperando a su hijo. ¿Estaría ilusionada? Tragó saliva y tembló mientras volvía a insistir.

Sentía, de forma imperiosa, que tenía que estar con ella, para decirle lo que ocurría, para abrazarla y volverse uno en ese instante que el miedo y el dolor le carcomía el alma.

—Tengo que ir con ella. Y si no me dice donde está, iré yo a buscarla.

—¡No sería prudente que hiciera eso, señor!

Y se tapó la boca en un gesto de horror.

Iván, con el ceño fruncido le inquirió dónde estaba ella.

La chiquilla, temerosa y temblando como una hoja, tomó aire.

—Ella...es mejor que lo sepa de la mano de familiares.

¿Familiares? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué razón ellos tendrían que entrometerse en eso si aquello le concernía mayoritariamente a él?

—Sígame, por favor.

Inquieto, tratando de no pensar en nada más que el cosquilleo horripilante que le recorría por el cuerpo, avanzó nuevamente por esos pasillos que comenzaba a odiar con el alma.

Llegaron a una sala de espera, allí, en un rincón cerca de una planta que era el único adorno que "alegraba" el ambiente, Iván miró como allí, encogido en un asiento de plástico oscuro, estaba Corea.

De acuerdo, las cosas si antes no estaba bien, ahora estaban peor. ¿Qué hacía ese chiquillo allí? ¿Con ese rostro que era el retrato vivo de la desgracia? Apretó los puños y tuvo la necesidad compulsiva de enterrarse las uñas en las palmas, cosa que se veía impedida por sus guantes oscuros.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Era lo único relativamente normal que podía preguntar y aún así, su voz salió cortada, aún mostrando toda la emoción que le embargaba. Todo el miedo que sentía en ese segundo. Si era sincero, no sabía cómo se estaba manteniendo en pie sin chillar de angustia. Con amargura, pensó, que su maldita fortaleza emocional era enorme.

Observó como el asiático que tenía los ojos rojos y los labios apretados, blancos de dolor; miraba a un punto vacío apenas se percató de su presencia.

—¿Corea?

Elevó las cejas en un gesto inconcluso, internamente rogaba que no hubieran más cosas. Más sorpresas. No podría soportarlo, de eso estaba seguro.

El muchacho, sin levantar la mirada, más serio y sombrío que nunca antes hubiera recordado Iván, le habló, casi en un susurro, sobre Yao.

Sintiendo su corazón sacudirse en el pecho y asaltado por las preguntas de si ella estaba bien, si habría visto al bebé, si estaba consciente y demases; esperó una respuesta del coreano.

Éste abrió la boca, y susurrando siempre, comenzó a contarle una anécdota que no venía al caso, pero que Iván, ya no pensando realmente, escuchó de todas formas.

—Aniki siempre fue el más fuerte de nosotros —comenzó a decir el chico, mirando a la nada, remeciéndose en un temblor que a Iván le recordó ligeramente a Letonia—. Siempre parecía invencible, aún cuando la familia se rompía a pedazos.

El ruso, de pie, ignorando el temblor de sus rodillas, escuchaba esa historia que él ya se sabía de memoria. Sin embargo, cuando Corea comenzó a relatar sobre lo mucho que quería a China, su escasa paciencia desapareció y en una amenaza para nada camuflada, le exigió que le dijera que pasó con Yao y porque él era el único que no tenía ni la más remota idea de ella.

El coreano suspiró y su rostro se vio adornado por una mueca amarga. Iván pensó que nunca antes había visto al chiquillo así.

—No me interesa la vida familiar de ustedes —terminó interrumpiendo el ruso con fastidio—. Sólo quiero que me digas dónde mierda está Yao.

—Allá arriba.

Ante eso, acompañó las palabras con un movimiento desganado de cabeza y procedió a hundir su cara entre las piernas.

Iván, frunciendo las cejas, estaba dispuesto a seguir la indicación del muchacho y subir efectivamente, un piso más arriba. Dio dos pasos cuando los temblores exagerados del coreano le hicieron detenerse. Había vuelto a murmurar, a hablar solo, repitiendo la frase que le dijo a él con anterioridad en un acento fatalista.

_"Aniki está allá arriba. Allá donde ni yo puedo alcanzarlo…"_

Iván tardó la nada misma en comprender el significado de esas palabras y sin darse cuenta, se cubrió la boca, tapando el gemido de animal que quería brotar por ella. Tragó saliva, la cual se le atoró en la garganta porque dejaba de respirar en ese momento, sintiendo con más fuerza que nunca el golpe de la crueldad.

Se repitió que eso no podía ser posible, que era otra vez una jodida broma.

Porque…

Yao no podría dejarlo allí solo. Con un bebé a medio morir. Con el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Con él desmoronándose a pasos enormes y sin nadie que le tendiera la mano para levantarle.

¿No podría, verdad? ¡Claro que no podría! ¡Esa no era la actitud de Yao! Yao no se dejaría rendir tan fácilmente, no lo haría y él lo sabía. ¡Daría su oscura alma por asegurar esa verdad!

Con el rostro desencajado, tanto que parecía casi doloroso desde fuera y con finas lágrimas desprendiéndose de sus ojos, mostrando casi un brillo de locura; pensó en aquello. Una sonrisa fina, sin sentimiento o finalidad alguna se esparció por su rostro deformado por el dolor.

—Yao no nos dejaría, Corea. No lo haría. ¡Mientes!

Y se rió, una risa jadeante, abrumada por la incredulidad.

—¡No creas que eres el único que no puede creerlo! —estalló el menor, colocándose de pie de forma abrupta y remeciéndose en furia y agonía contenida. Su mirada brillaba, carcomida por la pena y la rabia—. ¡Aún espero que alguien me diga algo y me niegue este infierno!

Y se tambaleó con brusquedad, dando la impresión de que se caería al piso como si se tratase de un saco de papas. Pero terminó quedándose en su sitio. Iván, durante unos segundos, pensó que se abalanzaría encima suyo para golpearle y descargarse con él; cosa que podría ser probable, porque no estaban a una distancia demasiado larga y los puños del coreano se encontraban apretados, dispuestos a desahogar el mar de sentimientos que le ahogaba en ese minuto.

En algún momento tragó saliva y todavía con el vestigio de su sonrisa demencial, tiritando de recelo, clavó su vista en el coreano, que ahora lloraba con amargura.

—Dime que me estás mintiendo, Corea.

Casi sonó a suplica, estaba seguro. Y si efectivamente fue así poco le importaba realmente; su único interés era en tener una respuesta. Ahora. Ya.

Naturalmente, una respuesta que le llenara de satisfacción y de gozo.

Cerró los ojos un instante, esperando a que el chiquillo le dijera algo. Los abrió al momento en el que Corea abría los labios, se percató que estos temblaban de pánico. Tragó saliva, presa completa de la expectación.

—Quisiera que así fuera, Iván.

Más que ver la verdad en esas palabras, el dolor que explotaba en cada letra y le golpeaba los oídos al ser captadas, fue lo que cruelmente le convenció de que no había engaño alguno. Paralizado, sin respirar si quiera, se quedó mirando el rostro sollozante del asiático.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

De ninguna manera podía ser cierto.

Pero, desgraciadamente, no había nada que le convenciera de lo contrario y tampoco nada llegaría a hacerlo. De alguna manera sabía que todo era verdad, en su interior sabía que no le mentían y solamente ese pensamiento le provocaba atorarse en su propia saliva.

—Yao…Yao se fue —musitó, rompiendo el silencio. La mirada vaga en lugares inaccesibles para todo excepto él—. Me dejó.

El sol de su vida, estaba seguro, se oscurecía en ese mismo instante.

Yao le dejó. No estaba. Se había ido a un lugar al cuál ni con todos los cortes y venenos del mundo él podría acceder. Tembló o tuvo la ilusión de ello, lo mismo le daba. ¡No podía ser malditamente cierto! Quería, deseaba con todo su ser convencerse de que eso era una mentira, una pesadilla, ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero la dura realidad le golpeaba, como nunca antes.

¿Por qué siempre le quitaban todo lo que le era importante?

¿Por qué?

¡No era justo!

Dejó salir de su garganta un sonido gutural que se entremezclaba con sus gemidos, los cuales le partían la garganta de dolor. No le importaba estar en el piso, golpeando la fría cerámica y que ésta le fuera enrojeciendo los dedos. Ese dolor no era nada, absolutamente nada comparado con lo que le quemaba desde el pecho y se extendía por sus nervios, como una enredadera llena de astillas que le iban lentamente rompiendo. Nublado, perdido en la oscuridad que le invitaba a hundirse en la más absoluta pena, tuvo la tentación de arrancarse la piel a tiras y prenderse fuego.

Lo que fuera para apagar el calvario que ardía en él.

—¡Maldita sea esta mierda de vida! —Exclamó hipando, la voz roja y quebrada. La vista nublada y repleta de agua—. ¿¡Quién es el hijo de puta que me odia tanto para hacerme esto?!

Maldijo gritando hasta que la lengua se le durmió, golpeó el suelo hasta que la sangre llenó sus manos y lloró hasta vaciar su alma de agua. Pero todo seguía allí, la sensación de ahogarse y de que el mundo se acababa pero él seguía bien, le abrazaba y no acababa nunca; no disminuía. Solo aumentaba en un caudal interminable.

Y aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera una mentira. Parte de él todavía no lo creía y casi esperaba ver entrar en su campo de visión los zapatos oscuros de Yao y que al levantar la vista, se encontrara con su rostro de porcelana mirándole con una sonrisa burlona, reclamándole que se estaba comportando como un verdadero tarado.

Oh, cuánto deseaba eso. ¡De verdad!

Se abrazó a sí mismo, llorando como un niño pequeño. Llenando su cabeza de imágenes de Yao, de recuerdos que ahora serían su único contacto con la persona que ocupaba su corazón y le hacía levantarse en las mañanas para vivir.

Mordiéndose los labios y el sabor de la sangre inundándole la boca, se aferró más a sí mismo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero en lo que bien pudo haber sido segundos o horas, sintió alguien removerle el brazo despacio, como si quisiera evitar quebrarlo más. Tembló mientras giraba la cabeza con lentitud.

Estaba rodeado de gente. De curiosos que se habían acercado al verlo en la tumba de sus lamentos.

Se tragó un sollozo y con calma se enderezo, hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Seguramente debía de tener un aspecto patético para ganarse tantas miradas dolientes y compasivas. Parpadeó y sin secarse las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, asintió a quién le preguntó y trató de sonreír; logrando únicamente una mueca deforme.

Despacio se puso de pie, bamboleándose hacia los lados y sintiendo que se precipitaría al suelo en cualquier momento. Ignorando a esos desconocidos que le miraban con lastima, avanzó por el primer pasillo libre de personas que apareció en su campo de visión.

Sus pasos lúgubres remecían su adolorida alma.

Había perdido de vista a Corea y realmente no era como si eso último le importase. ¿Le importaba algo ya, realmente? Abandonado a todo sentimiento externo a la angustia, no era capaz de pensar en algo diferente. Anduvo sin rumbo, conteniendo sus sollozos pero no sus lágrimas que seguían cayendo de forma pausada, quemándole las mejillas y abultándose como una marca húmeda en su bufanda.

Pensó, seriamente, que deseaba morirse en ese mismo momento, consumirse hasta que no quedara nada de sí mismo.

—Ya no tengo nada más.

Repleto hasta el tope de aquel sentimiento, centrado únicamente en la desaparición de Yao, se dejó atrapar por eso, por no tener más. Por no poseer nada que lo atara al mundo y le permitiera sonreír otra vez, le dejara ganas de vivir.

Golpeó una pared cercana y detuvo su caminata insulsa. Respiraba con dificultad y la nariz se le tapaba con cada bocanada de aire que daba.

¿Qué haría él ahora?

Por más que se lo cuestionase, no existía ninguna respuesta en su cabeza.

Acabó apoyándose en la pared que antes había recibido uno de sus puños sangrantes, deslizándose silenciosamente hasta chocar con el frío piso, se quedó allí, observando las partículas del vacío. Preguntándose qué sería de su vida ahora que estaba incompleta.

Se dejó adentrar en la desesperanza y su mente divagó, dando tumbos por esa vía, donde nada era importante ni valía la pena. Llenándose de aire caliente que surcaba dolorosamente por sus vías respiratorias, se dejó arrullar por la perdición y la desolación.

Sin embargo, al levantar la vista y descubrir que había terminado sentado muy cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la sección de neonatología, un temblor que iba más allá de una manifestación en el cuerpo, le recorrió.

Aún tenía a su bebé.

Él todavía tenía algo por lo que vivir, aunque se le partiera el alma en pedazos por no poder vivir eso junto a Yao. Junto a quién había armado infinidades de ilusiones y de promesas.

Sonreír ante la dulce sensación que trataba de extenderse, pero que no avanzaba más que un pequeño trecho, era algo titánico. No pudo forzar más que un poco sus labios, no era que le importara mucho, de todas maneras. Con lentitud se puso de pie, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de dolor y de paz, de alegría esperanzadora. Quiso aferrarse a esa pequeña luz y estrecharla contra sí, para poder avanzar.

Ese pequeño ser le permitía mantenerse de pie y dispuesto a poder verla para calmarse un poco, partió en su búsqueda.

No exactamente entusiasmado ni alegre, pero si con la predisposición necesaria, logró acceder a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales. Allí, utilizando su poderosa presencia y los privilegios que ésta traía consigo, consiguió un permiso especial para poder entrar a ese lugar.

Esa sala gigantesca no era exactamente el paraíso, rodeado de incubadoras que parecían cápsulas y de enfermeras que cubiertas hasta las orejas atendía a los bebés que estaban allí; fue abriéndose paso hasta lograr ubicar en donde se encontraba su bebé.

—Es una niña.

Iván parpadeó casi con ignorancia. ¿Su bebé era una niña?

En realidad, en ese momento ver el sexo del bebé le pareció lo menos importante, por eso no se preocupó. Reconoció para sí, con un poco de felicidad rodeándole, que simplemente el verla allí, con vida, aunque luchando por sobrevivir, era algo que le removía el alma.

—Una bonita niña —murmuró para sí mismo acercándose a la incubadora que se había ganado en partes iguales, su desprecio y su adoración.

Miró a través del cristal como su bebé parecía dormir. Se preguntó sinceramente cómo podía hacer tal cosa, porque entre todos esos cables y tubos le daba la impresión de que no era posible hacer algo…Como fuera, se detuvo en su piel rojiza que parecía herida. Verla en ese estado le provocaba dolor en el pecho y millones de cuestionamientos sobre su destino.

Por lo que le habían dicho, ella tenía solamente la mitad de las posibilidades para sobrevivir. Especialmente por las semanas en las que nació y el peso que obtuvo. Menos de 500 gramos…Eso era verdaderamente preocupante y le enterraba una astilla en su dolorido corazón.

Posó una mano enguantada que ocultaba su sangre ya reseca en el cristal, sin dejar de mirar a esa criatura de su adoración eterna, quería hacer en ese minuto tantas cosas, poder tomarla, acunarla entre sus brazos y sentirla llorar para él…Con convicción, se dijo que viviría.

Quería aferrarse a eso con todas las fuerzas de su desgastado espíritu.

Pero, recordó, con un gesto sombrío cruzándole el rostro, si eso pasaba, existía también una posibilidad enorme de que su bebé tuviera problemas. Quiso llorar ante eso, de impotencia, de rabia, de dolor por no poder evitarlo pese al poder que tenía. ¿Qué culpa tendría ese pequeño ser para tener tantos problemas para nacer y vivir? ¡Era tan injusto!

Una mueca amarga surcó sus labios mientras la pequeña bebé era lo único que cabía en su mirada.

Ella viviría, lo haría. Porque si eso no pasaba, él no sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo por no poder protegerla y si moría, tampoco tendría algo por lo que vivir.

Decidió, mientras se disponía a quedarse a velar por su bebé, que ella sería quién le mantendría en pie.

—Vivirás, lo harás por mí y por Yao. ¿Verdad?

Se quedó allí durante horas, hasta que la disciplina hospitalaria lo obligó a salir del cuarto. Abrumado, pero con una tiritona sonrisa en el rostro, caminó por un pasillo. Estuvo así hasta que se topó en un cruce con el médico que horas atrás le pidió elegir entre la vida de su mujer o la de su bebé. Éste, al verle, le sonrió y se le acercó corriendo.

—¡Tiene que saber algo sobre Yao, señor! ¡Cometimos una imprudencia! —le gritó mientras le tomaba de las manos.

Y antes de poder preguntar que pasaba, le tironeó para llevarlo a otro lugar.

* * *

¿Demasiado melodramático? Lo sé, creo que me excedí un poco (¡¿un poco¡?), pero...me gustó. Este a modo personal, es uno de los capítulos que más goce en escribir, también el que más insegura me tiene. Me gusta, pero aún siento que la cagué en alguna medida, quizás es porque abuse mucho y escribí demasiado.

En fin, el siguiente, es el último capítulo de este fic. Había algo aquí que podría haber incluido, pero no me pareció adecuado porque no iba acorde al capítulo en si, por lo tanto, irá en el último.

Debo decir que es extraño, terminar un fic. Quién lo diría de mí, realmente...

Pero bueno, ese tipo de comentarios también irá al final, como todo lo demás.

Oh si, lo revise, pero es más que obvio que se me escaparon errores, como en los otros capítulos. Pido disculpas por eso, realmente. Y seguramente cuando termine el fic, corregiré esos errores. Siento de verdad que lo estén leyendo en esas condiciones, no tengo excusa alguna más que la flojera misma. Trataré de remediarlo.

Agradezco especialmente en este cap, eso sí, a **Nemipl**, sin su insistencia es posible que por no querer terminar el fic, este capítulo no estaría listo. A pesar de que me demoré, de todas maneras, gracias por hacerme ser constante~. No sé que haría sin ti D:

¡Gracias por leer! 8D


	8. Qíjì

Las advertencias del primer capítulo se mantienen.

**Palabras: **Un poco menos de cinco mil.

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: Qíjì.**

Se encontraba corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello, recorriendo escaleras y pasillos con los ojos inyectados en desesperada locura. Traía la bufanda desarmada, una de sus puntas oscilando peligrosamente a sus espaldas y la otra enredándose en su brazo, impidiendo que así que se resbalara por su cuello y se perdiera en el piso. Frenético, absorto completamente en la idea de ver a Yao como fuera, se movía detrás del médico que trataba de adelantar camino, diciéndole a la gente que se interponía en su andanza, que se apartara, que iban en camino a una emergencia.

El ruso aprobó calladamente esa actitud, porque realmente la lengua le escocía por hacer lo mismo.

Sintiendo una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad por no saber realmente que esperar al final de ese recorrido que se le estaba haciendo eterno, hizo que apuraran el paso. ¡Se estaba desesperando por el lento avance! Más y más pasillos pasaron frente sus ojos y creyendo que era su imaginación la que le hacía ver la distancia que le separaba de Yao tan larga, atinó solamente a controlar su respiración que se escapaba a ratos de su control. No por el cansancio de correr tanto, sino por la carga emocional que al estar acumulada en su ser, amenazaba con desbordarse como si de un río violento se tratase; repitiéndose que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para eso, dedicó verdadero esfuerzo a encauzar tanto sentimiento, logrando instalar en sus blancas facciones un gesto neutral.

Mas ese gesto se vio quebrantado al chocar sus botas con el área de Cuidados Intensivos. Retorciendo su rostro en un gesto sombrío, repletando así sus ojos de miedo renovado; titubeó unos segundos antes de entrar con aquel humano que le tenía en ascuas todavía. A medida que el aire que producto de la respiración, entraba por su nariz, iba abarrotándose de cosas que no alcanzaba a almacenar lo suficiente como para comprenderlas y sentirlas en plenitud, pero que le pinchaban con la única intensión de marearle y hundirle en un mar de confusión. Tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de gritar hasta que se le secara la garganta para sacarse de dentro aquella emocionalidad que le partía.

Era plenamente consciente de que su estado se debía a Yao, a no saber realmente que esperar y todo su mar nebuloso se balanceaba de forma extravagante entre dejar a la esperanza de lo bueno volver a entrar a las puertas de su corazón o rendirse, finalmente a la desilusión y a la tristeza, abandonarse a toda posible palabra o situación que volcara en forma positiva su mundo que todavía estaba hecho pedazos y que él no tenía la más mínima intensión de volver a construir.

Su consciencia, con una voz chillona y enojada, le gritó que tenía a otra persona para levantar su mundo interno. Mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas y apretando los puños en impotencia, se dijo que sí, que tenía a una hija a su lado. Pero, agregó a modo de vaga respuesta, mientras su andar ahora se reducía a secos pasos por un pasillo largo y estrecho, que no era lo mismo. Porque le faltaba un motor importante.

La mitad de su alma y de su corazón.

¿Si no estaba Yao allí, qué podría hacer él realmente?

No estaba seguro de querer saber el contenido de esa respuesta ni tampoco si podría darse alguna satisfactoria, o al menos, alguna que no le hiciera sucumbir más. Tuvo el impulso de reírse de sí mismo, porque sabía que si se detenía a pensar en aquello, terminaría llegando de cualquier manera a alguna conclusión que le destruiría por completo.

Suspiró intentando relajarse, cosa que no le fue posible lograr. Pero al menos fue capaz de controlar sus expresiones y forzando aparentar estar tranquilo, dejó su caótica mente para concentrarse en el exterior. Aún seguía en el mismo pasillo extenso de antes y el ser que le acompañaba giraba la cabeza con frenesí hacía las puertas del lugar, obviando el hecho de que sabía qué buscaban; se puso a colaborar, mirando al interior de las habitaciones que tenía a su alcance y que el ser más bajo que él aún no les prestaba atención. Al menos eso le distrajo lo suficiente como para no pensar en nada.

Sus sentidos ofuscados, a los minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, le dieron la alerta en forma de un grito varonil a varios metros de donde se encontraba. Despegando los ojos de la última habitación que había recorrido y centrándola en el ser humano que le habló, terminó enterándose que al fin su búsqueda podía darse por terminada. Yao estaba en una habitación a siete puertas de donde él se encontraba.

Sin saber realmente qué era el torrente de emociones que finalmente terminó por romperse y estallar a raudales descontrolados por su cuerpo, dio dos pasos vacilantes, debatiéndose entre entrar a ese cuarto o alejarse corriendo a refugiarse en cualquier lugar, lejos de allí. ¡Razones para sentirse así tenía de sobra! Y bien lo sabía él.

Aunque terminando de rendirse ante el deseo que incontrolable como todo lo que le llenaba en ese momento y resignado a sus impulsos corporales, acabó al interior del cuarto.

Aún dentro, no estaba seguro de sí quería estar allí o no.

Era complicado explicárselo. Allí, en la punta de la habitación blanca que tenía un sutil aroma oscuro que Iván conocía a la perfección; tenía una amplia perspectiva del lugar, donde destacaba más de lo que él quisiera, la pequeña cama en la que Yao residía. Cerró los ojos y estos se le humedecieron ante la visión, alterándose la respiración y apretando las manos en un intento de sacar todo lo que sentía, hizo todo lo que estaba en su capacidad para borrar esa imagen, para preguntarse algo o atreverse si quiera a pensar.

Aunque ese pequeño y sutil aroma a desolación y muerte que estaba flotando en el aire aún le hacía complicado el trabajo. Le hacía temer lo peor en realidad y no se creía con la fuerza suficiente (¿alguien realmente la tendría?) para vivir ese calvario de nuevo. No lo soportaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Contempló la cama, deteniéndose de forma absurda en prácticamente todos los pliegues que las sábanas formaban al delinear el menudo cuerpo de Yao. Fue subiendo con lentitud hasta que el cuerpo de la china tomaba otras formas y a medida que subía, iba detectando innumerables cables que le partían y prefería pasarlos con rapidez. Se detuvo de manera abrupta antes de llegar a su rostro, quedando a medio camino en su cuello y la pera. No quería mirar más arriba, no quería ver esa cara que tanto daño le causo.

No quería mirar y descubrir que en esas mejillas no estaría presente ningún tipo de color ni ninguna señal de vida. Se sacudió de forma violenta e inmediatamente una mano le tocó un hombro, remeciéndolo en sorpresa.

—No tiene porqué ponerse así —le dijeron en un tono apacible que a él le dio asco por alguna extraña circunstancia. Girando el rostro, Iván reparó en que una sonrisa conciliadora surcaba las facciones del médico—. Ella está estable dentro de su gravedad.

Su corazón se detuvo. Es más, el tiempo mismo dejó de fluir ante su ser y todo se quedó flotando en un limbo extraño. Multitud de cosas le golpeaban el alma y no era capaz de pensar con claridad; lo único que sabía era que respirar le costaba un mundo y las rodillas le temblaban al punto de que le dolía. Agitado hasta que el pecho se le llenó de un aire que no tenía y las mejillas le ardían al segundo que la cabeza le era martillada; se dejó caer, no pudiendo soportar más su peso.

_"Está estable dentro de su gravedad."_

Aquella frase se le repetía de tonos variados en la cabeza, pero todas terminaban en una connotación vibrante de esperanzas, de deseos que se cumplían y estallaban en él, abofeteándole la cara.

Estaba con vida.

Yao estaba con vida.

Las lágrimas se le escaparon como un río cristalino de los ojos y sin poder detenerlas atinó a sollozar con una sonrisa formándosele en el rostro. Con la alegría punzándole de forma dolorosa en el cuerpo y taladrando hasta llegar a su alma, para incrustarse allí y reclamar territorios que Iván creía, se habían perdido para siempre en su interior. No podía atinar a describir bien lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía, como la esperanza volvía a florecer en él, como su campo de girasoles volvía a brillar para su persona.

Abrazado a esas emociones, decidió elevar el rostro y darse de lleno con las facciones de Yao.

Fue sumamente extraño aquello, admitió presa aún de la milagrosa felicidad que quería hacerle chillar de una emoción pocas veces alcanzada. El rostro de Yao estaba cubierto con una máscara, sin duda para darle respiración artificial, sus ojos cerrados lucían cansados, con un agotamiento que estaba seguro no había visto nunca antes manifestarse en él. Aquella imagen le rompía y le dolía. Nunca le gustó verla bajo el sufrimiento de otros o de ella misma, reconoció a medida que se acercaba vacilante, temeroso de que tener a la china allí, viva pero al borde de perderla, fuera una ilusión absurda y cruel.

¿Y si le tocaba el rostro en una caricia que terminaría por devolverle el tacto frío de un cuerpo muerto?

Tenía más que horror por qué eso se cumpliera.

Se encontró a sí mismo mirándola desde la cabecera de la cama, a pocos centímetros de su rostro durmiente. Ganas no le faltaban de acariciarlo y de dedicarle palabras y deseos ocultos, pero con el temor de antes rondándole como un ave carroñera que esperaba de manera morbosa alimentarse de él, se abstuvo, contentándose con observarla dormir.

Una sonrisa que reunía toda la calma del mundo, surcaba sus facciones sin que él fuera plenamente consciente, desatento de las manifestaciones de su cuerpo ante la tranquilidad que sentía, dedicaba sus ojos sólo a Yao. Para él en ese momento no había nada más importante. Lloraba quizás, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Simplemente, Yao se apoderó de toda su mente y de su ser.

Sin control del tiempo que estuvo así, no era que realmente le importara eso de todas maneras, pero cuando salió de su ensoñación, decidió saber que ocurrió. Por eso, dejando de mirar a la oriental, pero no moviéndose ni un milímetro de donde estaba; su mirada violeta se detuvo en la del médico que seguía en la mima posición que recordaba que estaba cuando ingresaron a la habitación. Con un tinte cruel que no tuvo consideración alguna de camuflar, preguntó que sucedió exactamente.

El médico, que de seguro experimentaba terror que a él solamente le hacía esbozar una mueca sarcástica, tartamudeó que había sido un error de ellos, qué habían cometido una equivocación antes del tiempo indicado y llenándose de disculpas que aumentaban la ira interna de Iván, pidió disculpas por las molestias causadas.

El euroasiático contuvo el grito animal que quería escapar de su garganta en compañía de un impulso asesino que no tenía otro fin que destruir a esa pequeña existencia con sus propias manos._" ¿Cometido un error?"_ Repuso controlando su voz, dándole a ella pausas exageradas que permitían el escape de lo que sentía. ¡Habían dado a Yao, a su mujer muerta! ¡Muerta! ¿Cómo eso podría tener perdón? Desde su puesto, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos flameantes de ira, le escupió que no era posible obtener perdón por lo que hizo, por todo lo que le causó.

—Creo que usted no entiende el tipo de error que cometió —agregó colérico, mordiéndose los labios para no proferir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Se sacudía de forma compulsiva por el veneno que le corroía las venas—. Debería de pagar por su insensatez.

Cuánto deseó en ese instante tener su grifo afirmado en sus manos, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no lo necesitaba, porque solo era capaz de atacar y destruir. ¡Ganas e instinto no le faltaban! Sabía, de todas maneras, que no era el momento adecuado y que él podría encargarse en otro minuto de eso. Por ahora, lo que le interesaba era saber más.

Masticando las palabras que se le llenaban de odio, preguntó qué sucedió, aclarando que con la débil respuesta de antes no había obtenido nada que le satisficiera.

Sus ojos oscurecidos por los sentimientos que experimentaba, se clavaron con crudeza en la cabeza del doctor, quién evidentemente incomodo e incluso temeroso de Iván, tragaba saliva.

Trastrabillando en sus propias palabras, explicó a grandes rasgos que sucedió con Yao.

—E-Ella estuvo trabajando con los obreros desde que volvió al país —dijo mordiéndose los labios, bajando la mirada para no toparse con las iris centelleantes del ruso—. Se le dijo que era peligroso hacerlo, especialmente en su estado, pero no hizo caso…

Cortándole las palabras e importándole la nada misma su falta de educación, exigió que le explicara con detalles qué trabajo hacía su mujer; omitiendo una punzada que le cortó la respiración al no estar enterado de nada.

El médico, titubeante, respondió que Yao había estado trabajando de una forma bastante activa, en la construcción del Estadio Nacional de Pekín. De forma mordaz, a Iván se le escapó la pregunta de _"qué tan activamente"_ y al no tener manera de librarse de dar una respuesta; se vio obligado a declarar que trabajaba verdaderamente con los obreros, haciendo esfuerzo físico, subiendo a las alturas a colocar las vigas del exterior y estar en el suelo, taladrando o cargando peso demasiado grande para ella.

—Sa-Sabiendo que no debería hacer esas cosas, siguió adelante… —terminó de recitar, la respiración entrecortada y la mirada aún pegada a las botas del ruso.

Iván no sabía ciertamente qué hacer ahora que tenía parte de las cosas claras. Acertaba nada más a cuestionarse porqué Yao hizo eso, sabiendo cómo se encontraba. Tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de reclamarle a ella misma que fue una maldita descuidada, una tonta absoluta por ponerse a hacer un trabajo que no le venía, que no debía y que seguramente otro gustosamente hubiera aceptado en su lugar. ¡Quería reclamarle tanto! ¡Todo lo anterior y más! Especialmente, con amargura y con el ceño fruncido en fastidio; el porqué no le dijo nada a él.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, él mismo podría encontrar un motivo con la fuerza suficiente para que la china le callara todo el trabajo que hacía. ¡Era justamente eso! Si se hubiera enterado del más minúsculo esfuerzo que Yao hizo, él la habría detenido sin importarle los reclamos o los pleitos que eso hubiera ocasionado. Si hubiera sido así, su argumento de qué no iba permitir que nada les pasara ni al bebé o a ella, se habría transformado en su arma de defensa contra cualquier cosa que Yao hubiera podido decirle.

Sin embargo, una parte de él, minúscula en comparación a la otra que tenía ganas de despertar a Yao y de regañarle hasta que el mundo se acabara; sabía que era inevitable lo que hizo. Sabía que sin importar los argumentos el sentido de deber de la china era tan fuerte, que cumpliría con aquel aún si se estuviera muriendo. Dolía saberlo, mucho más que no poder evitarlo, porque él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Si hubiera…tantas cosas que ya no fueron.

Y a pesar de todo eso, él no sabía muy bien que comentar, porque entendía lo que movió a Yao a hacer lo que hizo, no lo justificaba ¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría! Pero comprendía el porqué. Mas todavía tenía una duda que resolver y volviéndose al médico que no había dejado de observarse en todos esos minutos de silencio reflexivo; le inquirió:

—Aún no respondes bien mi pregunta —decidió decir—. ¿Qué le pasó a Yao?

Porque si bien no necesitaba ser un genio ni saber demasiado sobre embarazos para comprender que la china se exigió demasiado (y eso que él conocía más o menos los límites a los que ella podría llegar), aún no le habían dado una respuesta completa y él necesitaba oírla para mantenerse tranquilo.

El pequeño ser humano que había logrado dominar sus nervios le observaba ahora con una mezcla extraña de compasión y lástima. Incomodó ante eso, gruñó una grosería en ruso y arrugó las cejas; esperando su ansiada explicación.

—No hay datos seguros que nos permitan dar un diagnóstico adecuado —comenzó a decir, intentando ordenar las ideas—. Pero Yao es una nación vieja y la edad suele jugar malas pasadas a las mujeres en gestación.

Omitiendo un_ "ya lo sé"_, Iván esperó mayores explicaciones.

—Y la edad misma le jugó mal —titubeó, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza—. Y-Yao a pesar de los cuidados naturales que siempre se ha dado, desarrolló hipertensión.

Se sumió en tartamudeos que intentaban excusar la falta de cuidado, ateniéndose a que es relativamente normal que durante la gestación se creen cuadros de hipertensión y como la oriental estuvo expuesta a trabajos forzados y seguramente durante los seis meses guardó silencio absoluto respecto a lo que le ocurría, terminó condenándose sola.

—Y todo acabó en una Eclampsia —concluyó con la voz patosa, extraña a oídos de Iván.

Con voz atronadora exigió que le explicara qué mierda era eso. Callándose para sí la montaña de reclamos y de palabras que le daría a Yao por ser tan absurdamente incompetente. ¿¡Qué sacaba con callar todo eso?! No quería darse respuesta, de verdad no quería darse ningún tipo de respuesta.

—Básicamente es una crisis convulsiva en donde la vida se escapa en segundos.

Omitiendo la imagen mental de Yao convulsionando, agitando su cuerpo y cabeza sin control en un vaivén del que no era consciente, sufriendo por un dolor que seguramente le hacía asomarse en los límites de la locura y la pérdida completa de razón; trató de seguir las explicaciones que ahora le estaban dando.

—…No hay alguna causa específica para eso, pero puede detenerse si se llega a tiempo. Por fortuna, nuestro caso fue así.

La explicación, por lo que alcanzó a captar (y es que había perdido completamente las primeras palabras), era que lograron evitar mayores complicaciones al tener que inducir el parto ellos mismos y como Yao, en el estado de inconsciencia que fue llevada al hospital no podía por obvias razones, participar del parto; se realizó una cesárea. Ante eso, suprimiendo un temblor por la imagen mental de Yao con una cicatriz, Iván esperó lo que parecía, ser el final de la explicación.

—El bebé nació, sin embargo hubo un segundo en el que se perdió toda señal de vida de Yao y en los momentos de reanimación, la información se filtró y por eso se desató la tormenta que usted vivió, señor.

Iván se tuvo que recordar a la fuerza que no podía tomar acciones por su propia mano. No todavía, al menos.

Todo resultó ser una asquerosa negligencia. ¡Él estaba más que dispuesto a hacer rodar cabezas por eso! Agitado y respirado con dificultad por el volcán que tenía adentro y no hallaba forma de explotar; se forzó a mirar a Yao y calmarse. No sería conveniente, después de todo, armas escándalo allí, con ella sin darse ni por enterada de su presencia en aquel cuarto.

Por eso antes de cometer cualquier tipo de acto, del que con gusto se haría responsable; le pidió a ese hombre que se fuera y le dejara solo. Éste intentó decirle que no podía hacer eso, pero Iván le obligó a que se largara.

Acomodó una silla y se quedó al lado de Yao, mirando como dormía; contentándose con decir en la soledad de ese cuarto todas las palabras que tenía para ella. Conformándose también, en acariciarle el cabello y esperar a que esa pesadilla acabara, cuando sus ojos castaños se abrieran para observarle.

* * *

Yao despertó al día siguiente, quejándose de un dolor corporal y mental absoluto, teniendo incluso la sensación de que no se podría levantar jamás de la cama donde estaba.

Iván, naturalmente, estaba allí cuando eso sucedió y observándola con el ceño fruncido, pero con un asomo de sonrisa que traicionaba su pose de furia; le reclamó con suavidad sobre todo lo que hizo.

Yao, con el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida, esbozó un gesto de derrota y de disculpa.

Iván ante eso relegó todo regaño. Sabía que sería absurdo colocarse a cobrar sentimientos así, cuando ella estaba convaleciente y apenas salvada de la muerte. Además, la máscara de oxigeno que todavía lucía en su pequeño rostro, no hacía más que golpearle el corazón con pena.

Si, se lo merecía, pensó una parte de él; pero eso no era significado de que a él le gustara verla así.

Todo lo que había pensado para ese momento, todos los insultos que tenía preparados; las recriminaciones y el odio que le corroía por dentro al sentirse excluido de semejante forma, se desvanecieron con lentitud, escapándose de sus dedos como agua. No sabría darle realmente un concepto a eso, una palabra o algo para detener la huída de todo lo que sentida o para alentarla a irse, para que dejara de envenenarle el alma.

Fuera como fueran las cosas, no podía hacer más que sucumbir a la imagen cansada de su mujer y dedicarle tiempo y cariño.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y en algún punto, Iván dejó escapar sin quererlo, que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era un milagro.

—Qíjì.

—¿Perdón?

Ella se aclaró la garganta y denotando el esfuerzo que le significaba hablar, aclaró que Qíjì era milagro en su idioma. Sus ojos castaños atravesaron a Iván mientras le decía aquellas palabras y ese contacto se veía quebrado por la forzada respiración que la china daba. Iván movió los labios, queriendo decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta.

Le dolía de sobremanera verla así, sabía que estaba con él, que se quedaría a su lado otra eternidad más; pero aún así, verla tan frágil, tan quebradiza que de seguro con un toque de sus manos se rompería, le magullaba el espíritu.

— ¿Qíjì, no? —cuestionó más que nada para saborear la palabra en sus labios.

Se escuchaba bien y podía verdaderamente percibir el significado oculto de esa palabra. De lo que para él y Yao podía traer. Sintiendo agruparse un aire cálido y a la vez frío en su pecho, repitió una y otra vez esa palabra, acostumbrándose a ella, como si hubiera sido amoldada desde siempre para sus labios.

—Creo que será un nombre perfecto para nuestra hija, Yao —declaró sonriéndole.

La mirada agotada, pero brillante de la china se le hizo suficiente para decidir cambiar el nombre ruso que había pensado para la bebé, por aquel. Después de todo, dadas las circunstancias, Qijì era mucho mejor.

El momento, el motivo, todo hacía que el bebé tuviera ese nombre; casi como si hubiera sido concebido por el destino.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses en donde el único contacto que tenían con su hija era en las horas de visita del hospital. En ese tiempo, Iván se enteró de altercados que Corea había tenido con China y que de alguna manera, contribuyó a amontonar estrés al parto de la oriental y por ende, adelantarlo. No quiso saber mayores detalles, porque no le interesó saber nada que al parecer, ya se había solucionado.

No quería amargarse por cosas del pasado ahora que la expectación y la cuenta regresiva de los días del calendario, le calentaban el alma.

—¿Cuándo podremos tener a Qíjì con nosotros, Yao? —reclamó mientras se estiraba y sus huesos crujían de placer contenido—. ¡Lleva demasiado tiempo en el hospital!

Yao, que sinceramente se encontraba mejor y así era como Iván quería que se mantuviera (de seguro los pleitos que tuvieron por ello fue más que suficiente y él estaba dispuesto así se enojarán para siempre a mantenerse firme en que ella debería cuidarse más); le observó de reojo y con lentitud, como si le explicara algo a un niño, le dijo que la pequeña tenía que estar allí hasta completar simbólicamente los nueve meses de gestación.

Iván chasqueó la lengua en fastidio.

Ya habían visto a la bebé muchas veces ¡Hasta la tomaban en brazos y ella se veía feliz allí, fuera de la pequeña cama que parecía cárcel donde dormía! Le gustaba como era, con sus pequeños ojitos, como sus rasgos algo morenos se debatían en balbuceos que él no entendía y como el pequeño cuerpo que era mucho más bonito a medida que los meses avanzaban, se estremecía de felicidad cuando llegaban a verle.

Adoraba eso, el contacto cálido cuando la tomaban, cuando le miraban y le dedicaban palabras. Era una sensación que reptaba en su interior con regocijo y le volvía un adicto, le hacía querer cada vez más.

—¡Quiero llevarla a casa ya! —volvió a reclamar con un puchero.

—Imbécil, aru —masculló la oriental mientras le daba un codazo.

Naturalmente era cuestión de esperar a que ella estuviera bien, a que sanara y le dieran el alta, pero realmente era molesto estar tanto tiempo y verla allí sin poder darle el amor que tenía merecido.

Otro día se fue así, en una rutina que se venía repitiendo desde hace meses.

Hasta que el día llegó e Iván, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, pudo completar en su hogar la familia que siempre quiso.

* * *

Iván se acercó a pasos lentos a la sala de estar, donde Qíjì estaba. La observó jugar con unos bloques de colores brillantes que la pequeña de cuatro años amontonaba en varios tamaños, otorgándole formas que veía en su imaginación. Su cabello castaño que su madre había atado en una trenza, se mecía con lentitud, como en un baile a medida que ella se movía, concentrada en su mundo.

Hasta que levantó la vista y sus ojos claros, como los de él, se toparon con su persona. Le sonrió con afecto, acercándose a donde estaba y penetrando en el imperio de juguetes que ella tenía esparramados por todas partes, en un orden caótico.

La pequeña abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, diciendo palabras en silencio que completaba con fuertes movimientos de manos.

El aire en el pecho de Iván se enfrió, atragantando su garganta. Era una sensación que siempre experimentaba cuando charlaban. No podía evitarlo. No había que malinterpretarlo, porque adoraba a su hija del mismo modo que adoraba a Yao y a su gente; pero estar comunicándose así le partía como nada más lo hacía.

Comunicarse con su hija mediante señas, porque ella era incapaz de hablar, era una herida que cada día se profundizaba en él y no había manera alguna de curarla.

Sabía que eso, junto con secuelas respiratorias que en invierno hacían imposible que vivieran en Rusia, era algo que nacer a los seis meses provocó, como un castigo permanente de pecados que no sabía que había cometido. Constantemente se preguntaba eso, ¿Qué habrían hecho para ser castigados así? No lo sabía y no saberlo le hacía odiarse.

Era incluso contradictorio, si, pero era algo que nacía en su ser antes de saberlo.

La pequeña, viendo que no le daba atención al estar sumido en su cabeza; le tironeó de la chaqueta y moviendo los dedos en un lenguaje que todavía aprendía a dominar, le dijo que quería que le cargara.

A veces, cuando eso pasaba, el ruso sentía ganas inmensas de colocarse a llorar en el rincón más oscuro de su hogar, le dolía saber que quizás nunca podría escuchar la voz de su hija llamándole, diciéndole papá.

Nunca podría escuchar esa sencilla palabra, ni siquiera podría saber que tono de voz tendría, cómo podría gritar, reír en calma, murmurar…

Le respondió con una sonrisa, ocultando todo lo que sentía y la elevó en brazos hasta colocarla en sus hombros.

Él le iba a dar todo y más, se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Le iba a dar todo porque era la otra luz de su vida; la otra mitad que completaba su corazón.

—Te quiero, Qíjì —susurró, sabiendo que no ella no le escuchaba—. Mi pequeño milagro.

Al fondo de ese cuadro, en la cocina, Yao que cortaba verduras; lloraba con desconsuelo. Ella nunca había dicho nada, decidiendo tragarse todo; pero siempre se preguntó para sí que qué habría pasado si hubiera sido menos irresponsable, si se hubiera cuidado más.

¿Hubiera sido todo diferente?

¿Habrían hecho algo para merecer eso?

Eran preguntan que siempre quedaría allí y que jamás tendrían respuestas.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y notas finales:**

**Qíjì:** Milagro en chino por si a alguien se le pasó por alto.

Y esto acabo.

Es extraño, nunca creí realmente que terminaría un fic. Se siente bien, extremadamente bien, pero también no, porque es cerrar un proyecto; acabar con algo. Me gusta, pero por otro lado saber que jamás volveré a actualizar para otro capítulo, se siente extraño.

En fin. Al ser realmente el primer fic largo que sigo de forma constante, sé que hubieron cosas que fueron una cagada, otras que no, otras que simplemente salieron y fueron excelentes. Pero entre tanto error y cosas buenas, aprendí mucho. ¡Y si que necesitaba esto! Porque volví a encontrarme con cosas largas y más desarrolladas a los drabbles que desde hace mucho tiempo me tenían atrapada. Es una experiencia que sin duda repetiré y que mejoraré. Amé esto, involucrarse tanto con un personaje, durante ocho capítulos, es hermoso.

No tengo más que agregar, podría extenderme durante líneas enteras, pero no tendría sentido. Más que nada, quiero dedicar este espacio final para agradecer a todo aquel que leyó y que me permitió compartir este fic con él. También a quién comentó y me hizo saber su opinión y me criticó. Eso es algo que doy gracias de corazón.

Y bueno, **Nemï**, tu sabes que esto sin tu ayuda no podría haber acabado, de hecho ni siquiera comenzado. No tengo nada, palabras, gestos, loquesea, para agradecerte toda la ayuda y apoyo que me diste. Así que más que un gracias no puedo darte, al menos por ahora. Gracias, desde lo más hondo, por todo.

Y también, para que el mundo lo sepa; sin Nemï, este fic nunca habría surgido, fue la mente maestra detrás de gran parte de las cosas. Por eso, la mitad de esto es obra de ella, así que los créditos correspondientes, son de su awesome persona.

Y acabando de demostrar que soy una cursi de mierda, me despido hasta otro fic~.

Nos vemos gente 83.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
